GW 16 : Deux coeurs en automne
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Automne 1/2 : Un an après la fin de la guerre, Heero et Quatre invitent leur amis à fêter cet anniversaire. Lors de cette soirée, les couples se forment en toute évidence, sous les souvenirs de cette époque passée. OS Yao


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Site perso : 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : heu…. Ce n'est plus un rêve, c'est un cauchemar (pour l'auteur je vous rassure, uniquement pour l'auteur ^_^ ) sinon ça pourrait-être rangé dans « vie courante et retrouvailles » avec statut Shonen ai !

Couple : vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Parce que ça va en choquer plus d'un c'te coup-ci (Y__Y pourquoi moi ?)

Alors suite à un chantage du genre personnel de Sephy (toi je te retiens avec tes idées -__-), voici une fic écrite à l'intention de son concours (je déteste les concours -___-). Le thème : L'automne ! Envie de dire que tout le monde aurait pu se contenter de lire « Automne » le troisième one-shot de ma fic « Les 4 saisons » mais voilà on m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Bref, non contente de m'imposer sa loi (je me venge dans mon entête titine tu remarques j'espère !) Sephy m'a aussi ajouté un défi. Et quel défi ! -___- ! Le couple majeur devait être un 1x4 (glups ^^ ). Un peu piqué au vif, j'avoue avoir répondu Banco ! Nous sommes donc Jeudi soir, je dois rendre ma fic samedi au plus tard et le hic, c'est que je m'absente de demain à samedi (nuit). Du coup j'ai une nuit pour l'écrire. Alors d'avance pardon, si vous la trouvez pas assez travaillé. Pas faute d'avoir vraiment fait de mon mieux. Si cette fic est publiée, c'est que j'ai donc réussi mon pari et ce sera du coup, la fic écrite le plus vite de toute ma production Gundam. Toute façon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas que je reste trop longtemps sur cette histoire. Enfin. Révélons le pourquoi de mon désarroi !!! Les couples vont être…….t'ention vos mirettes : 1x4x1, 13x2x13 et 3x6x3 (Incapable de faire mon choix sur les dominants dans ces drôles de couples ^_^ ). Vous me direz maintenant. « Mais il manque 05 dans tes calculs ! » Ben viii mais c'est normal, je n'ai pas vraiment de chiffre pour la personne qui finira dans ses bras. Ce sera donc la surprise… et je pense pouvoir dire quelle surprise ! Parce qu'il se trouve que Sephy m'a aussi proposé tous les autres couple en oubliant notre Wufy dans le lot. Alors j'ai du improviser.

Bien, maintenant que j'ai fini de me plaindre, une dernière précision. Cette fic va par la suite être aussi joyeusement confiée et dédiée au futur site consacré aux couples non commun de Gundam (je crois qu'avec tout ceux là on pourra pas me la refuser ^__^ ). Ch'ais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire, mais c'est parce que je leur avais aussi promis un texte de ce genre pour une raison précise. Alors j'avoue faire d'une fic deux productions ! (J'espère que môman va pas trop m'en vouloir de rentabiliser ce qu'elle me force à écrire (1x4, c'est cruel de m'imposer ca !!!!!)) Aller, assez parler (pense pas que beaucoup ait lu tout ce papotage inutile de toute façon ^_^ ) et place à l'histoire.

Qualbani fi Ikharif [1]

Dans un grand Parc, deux petites silhouettes se trouvaient isolées de tout. L'une d'elle était assise à l'extrémité d'un banc en bois placé le long d'une grande allée d'érables. Il n'était que le 21 septembre et pourtant, l'automne avaient déjà agit sur les arbres centenaires. En effet, ces derniers se délestaient avec patience de leur manteau de couleur jaune et rouge en une douce pluie multicolore. Ajoutant à ce tableau idyllique le son harmonieux des oiseaux en quête de partenaire pour l'hiver, l'endroit respirait la paix.

Sur les genoux de la première silhouette, se trouvait le visage endormit de celui qu'elle aimait. Son tendre amant. N'ayant aucune envie, ni volonté de s'en priver, Quatre glissa de nouveau ses doigts fins et brûlants dans la chevelure déjà désordonnée de son compagnon. Il était si beau ainsi endormit qu'il ne résistait jamais à lui prodiguer maintes caresses. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si sa façon d'agir ne plaisait pas au principal concerné.

Heero, lui, n'était pas dupe un seul instant. S'ils ne le montraient pas, ils avaient gardé tous deux leurs instincts de soldat. C'est pourquoi, il n'ignorait pas que Quatre, son ange blond n'avait repris ses petits massages sur sa nuque et son cuir chevelu qu'à la suite de son réveil. Les petites attentions qui faisaient du jeune homme, son ami et amant. Quoique bien avant qu'ils ne soient si proches, Quatre prenait déjà grand soin de lui.

Il l'aimait tellement et depuis maintenant si longtemps.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Flash back 01 **

Le pilotage de l'Epyon ne lui avait vraiment pas réussit. Non seulement il avait fini par perdre quelques instants le contrôle de ses actes, devenant tout simplement incontrôlable. Mais il ressentait à présent douloureusement les conséquences du système zéro dans son organisme. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à devoir affronter pareille souffrance. 

Ayant réussit par miracle à rejoindre le pilote 04 après la bataille, ce dernier l'avait aidé à se coucher quelques instants dans un lit de la demeure royale des Peacecraft. Il pensait que sa fièvre tomberait au cours de la nuit. Malheureusement, cette dernière n'avait fait qu'augmenter, lui imposant toujours un peu plus les douloureux souvenirs de son passé. 

Epuisé par ses cauchemars à répétition, le soldat avait pourtant comprit qu'une personne bien attentionnée restait continuellement à son chevet pour s'occuper de lui. Dans son délire et ses courtes phases de semi réveille, il la sentait l'aider à se changer, le laver sommairement pour éviter que l'infection ne se propage plus facilement et lui imposer une alimentation sommaire. Une personne devant être de sa connaissance dont il découvrit enfin l'identité lorsqu'il rouvrit finalement les yeux deux jours après le début de sa crise.

Les premières images étaient difficiles à cibler. Les paupières lourdes, la vue floues, il pouvait toutefois discerner les contours d'un jeune garçon endormit sur une chaise à ses cotés. Sa première réflexion fut que Duo allait avoir mal au dos à son réveil. Mais plus la vue s'affirmait et plus les cheveux d'or et le visage d'ange lui craquelèrent son cœur de pierre.

Quatre était resté à ses cotés. Comment un homme de sa qualité avait eu la bonté d'âme de s'occuper d'un simple orphelin tel que lui. Les hommes de son statut commandaient les soldats vers la guerre, ils ne les soignaient pas. N'y comprenant vraiment rien, Heero s'était alors prit à observer avec attention l'adolescent. Son corps était aussi fin et délicat que son coéquipier attitré, le pilote n°02, Duo maxwell. Mais au contraire de la boule d'énergie qu'il connaissait si bien, l'active vivacité de l'américain était ici remplacée par un calme apaisant. Quatre était l'essence même d'une source d'eau qui vous redonne à son seul contact, la paix de l'âme. Sa simple vue lui suffisait à calmer ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais les faits étaient là. Il se sentait toujours bien à ses cotés. 

Comme si le simple fait de penser à lui avait pu le réveiller, l'ange blond ouvrit alors à son tour les yeux pour les poser sur lui. Dans les lagons d'un bleu pastelle scintillait une inquiétude qu'Heero n'était pas habitué à croiser. Avant qu'il ne descende sur terre, personne ne l'avait jamais estimé apte à recevoir pareille attention.

- Heero. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien.

Par un réflexe inné chez lui, Quatre s'en assura en tentant instinctivement une entrée dans l'esprit du garçon toujours si pâle. Sauf que l'arabe ne pensait vraiment pas réussir à cet instant à plonger littéralement dans la mémoire présente et passée du pilote. Ce genre d'action inattendue eut pour conséquence de ne pas passer inaperçue pour les deux garçons. C'est ainsi que Quatre reçu non seulement les sentiments à vifs d'Heero mais qu'il aperçu enfin pour la première fois une expression sur son visage autre que sa froide rigueur. Il était surpris et effrayé. 

Quelque part, Quatre prit conscience à cet instant qu'il venait de violer mentalement le japonais. Et pour cet acte ce dernier n'allait sûrement pas hésiter à vouloir le supprimer. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Heero le regardait toujours aussi surpris et attentif à ce qui allait être sa réaction à lui. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alors que le système zéro m'avait enlevé pour quelques temps toutes mes barrières naturelles, tu as réussi à lire tous mes sentiments et toutes mes pensées Quatre et dans ton regard porté sur moi, je n'ai vu ni pitié, ni ironie. Tu ne t'es pas moqué de ma souffrance. Tes yeux luttaient même pour ne pas plier sous le poids des larmes que tu retenais devant moi. Tu n'étais pas plus hautain ou déçu de mes faiblesses. Non, tu te contentais de souffrir pour moi. De m'aider à porter une partie de la douleur que je refusais de voir en moi. Tu m'as libéré de tant de douleur à cet instant. 

C'est à partir de ce jour que je me suis laissé aller à une chose que je ne croyais pas possible. A partir de ce jour, je ne me suis plus jamais caché de toi sous un quelconque mur invisible. Tu avais dés lors obtenu l'accès infini et sans limite de mon esprit torturé dans son intégralité. Cela fera deux ans demain. T'en souviens-tu seulement ?

Alors que Quatre ne se lassait toujours pas de torturer avec plaisir les cheveux irrémédiablement indisciplinés de son amant, il entendit au loin le bruit des cloches de l'église. Comptant par habitude le nombre de coup, il eut surtout pour surprise de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas 17h30 mais bien 18h.

Ne pouvant plus reculer, il glissa sans attendre ses mains sur le visage apaisé de son compagnon. C'était dur de le sortir de ses rêveries mais il n'avait malheureusement plus le choix. 

- Habibi. [2] 

- hum ?

- Ouvre les yeux mon cœur.

Voyant enfin les prunelles cobalts le fixer avec tendresse, Quatre ne pu retenir lui-même un de ses sourires les plus amoureux. Le japonais était si beau ainsi perdu dans sa contemplation. Comme il avait mis du temps à comprendre que le soldat cachait un être fragile malgré son aspect dur et sans pitié. Oui. Fragile comme une fleur de cristal.

- Il va falloir rentrer. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

- Ai

Dépité de devoir abandonner les genoux si confortables de Quatre, Heero se redressa non sans mal.

- Ne fait pas cette tête. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tous les revoir.

- Ai.

Exaspéré de l'entendre parler par monosyllabes, Quatre ne se retint pas de faire passer toute sa déception en un unique mot.

- Wahid ! [3]

- Je disais, d'accord Tenshi. [4]

- Merci.

Heero pouvait bien l'avouer aujourd'hui. Son ange, il l'aimait à la folie. Il y avait tant de bien-être et de douceur qui ressortait de son cœur à la pensée même de son simple prénom. Mais s'il détestait bien une chose, c'était sa façon de le contraindre parfois à lui parler ! A quoi lui servait son empathie si ce n'était pas pour lire directement dans ses pensées ?

- Ne commence pas Heero ou je risquerais de sévir !

- Comment peux-tu seulement savoir ce à quoi je pense si tu ne fais pas ce que j'attends de toi ?

- Tes yeux te trahissent mon amour.

- Et puis quoi encore ? 

Utilisant une moue bien à lui, Quatre profita aussitôt de son mode kawai [5] qu'il savait irrésistible. Et comme à chaque fois, il réussit non sans mal à contrer ainsi l'autorité plus que relative du japonais. Celui-ci perdu dans le regard triste et attirant du jeune blond, se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et le garder quelques instants contre lui. Heero aimait plus que tout ce simple contact. Juste sentir l'odeur de miel dans ses cheveux presque transparents. Juste ressentir le battement de son cœur calme et régulier comme l'écoulement d'une rivière paisible. Tout en Quatre était reposant. Il était tout simplement l'image personnifiée de la paix de l'âme et du corps et rien ne convenait mieux pour un soldat qui n'avait connu jusqu'alors que guerres, solitude et souffrance dés sa plus tendre enfance.

- Ai shiteru. [6]

- Ouhibouka [7]

Remontant vers le visage d'Heero, Quatre lui confia enfin avec tendresse ses lèvres offertes et attirantes pour un profond baiser. Doucement comme à chacune de leur étreinte, ils ouvrirent dans une synchronie parfaite leurs lèvres pour laisser passer deux sœurs en perpétuelle recherche de sa jumelle. L'esprit perdu dans l'acte présent, Heero ne fit aucune attention aux mains qui remontaient doucement le long de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles écartent son pull pour y enfuir une poignée de feuilles glacées et humides. Trop surpris pour réagir autrement, il s'écarta d'un pas, l'un de ses regards copyrightés-yuy dirigé vers son petit ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à m'attraper.

Sans plus attendre, Quatre le repoussa alors avec douceur mais fermeté tout en lui envoyant au visage quelques feuilles mortes supplémentaires. 

- Tu as perdu la tête tenshi ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- De ?

- C'est l'automne !!

- Tu me fais peur Quatre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Attrapes moi et je t'explique.

Une nouvelle poignée de feuilles rougies par le temps envoyée vers le visage inquiet d'Heero et le jeune empathe couru à l'autre bout de l'allée. 

Voyant son compagnon ne plus cesser de rire en l'observant si inactif, Heero se décida d'agir. Il voulait qu'il le rattrape ? Aucun problème, il n'allait pas lui échapper.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Duo Maxwell était le premier à arriver sur les lieux du rendez-vous. Après une très courte interrogation de tous les futurs participants en présence, il avait été décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils fêteraient à leur manière leur première année de paix dans la nouvelle demeure de Quatre. Certains d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'année passée et c'est sans aucun doute la raison qui l'avait fait arriver à 18 heures tapante, heure inscrite sur les invitations envoyées par leur hôte. 

Sauf que voilà, le dit hôte n'était pas en vue. Pas plus que son compagnon d'ailleurs. 

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils du grand salon, Duo était impatient de revoir tout le monde. Surtout Trowa et Zecks dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hee-chan en revanche. Le jeune homme n'avait cessé au cours de l'année de lui envoyer des mails. Pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne reçoive un message de se part. S'il avait su plus tôt qu'il suffisait de passer par l'intermédiaire de cette maudite machine pour communiquer avec lui durant la guerre, il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps. En attendant, il se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir pu devenir ainsi un véritable confident pour le japonais. Il comprenait sans mal que celui-ci ait eu plus de facilité à se confier à lui par écris que par la voix orale. Les mots couchés sur le papier semblent toujours moins difficiles et douloureux à exprimer. Sans compter qu'éloignés par autant de kilomètres, il ne risquaient pas non plus de le voir arriver tous les matins pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure quand il se laissait aller à des idées plus tordues les unes que les autres. Car lors de leurs échanges, Duo avait pu découvrir un adolescent dont l'estime de soit n'était pas la spécialité. Heureusement qu'Heero avait trouvé un compagnon expert es décryptage Yuyiens [8]. A propos d'expert, il entendait enfin du bruit en provenance de la porte fenêtre du salon. 

- Heero je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu as perdu, tu assumes maintenant.

- Hee-chan a perdu à quoi ? 

- Duooooooooooooo

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se préparer, Duo reçu dans les bras un neko-Quatre [9] mode câlin puissance mille.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir moi aussi.

- Duo, je suis si heureux que tu sois enfin là.

- Tu m'aurais vu plus tôt si vous étiez resté chez vous pour nous attendre.

- Pardonne nous Duo. Nous sommes en retard. Nous, nous promenions dans le parc de la propriété pour profiter du spectacle et…

- …et Perfect Soldier a joué les hommes des cavernes ?

- Quoi ?

- Il t'a traîné par terre jusqu'ici en te tenant par les cheveux ou quoi ?

Un peu surpris par la question de son ami, Quatre s'observa dans le reflet d'un miroir non loin de leur position, pour s'apercevoir que lui et Heero étaient on ne peut plus débraillés avec les cheveux et vêtements parsemés de feuilles mortes.

- Tu peux bien me l'avouer qu'il te maltraite. Tout le monde sait déjà que monsieur est odieux quand il s'agit de ponctualité.

Quatre fut amusé par la réflexion de l'américain. Il était vrai que le soldat d'antan était très pointilleux sur les moindres détails de leurs missions. Mais à présent, Heero était loin d'être ponctuel. La terreur des plus grands généraux d'OZ, le hacker né, n'était plus qu'un doux rêveur qui pouvait rester parfois des heures entières à observer un simple oiseau s'ébattre dans l'eau comme le matin même. Il aimait le voir ainsi chaque jour prendre enfin le temps de découvrir la vie et ses petits plaisirs, loin des affres de la guerre. Plus de violence pour lui. Quatre avait offert au japonais de partager sa fortune. Il avait trop peur de le voir rester dans cet environnement de violence en entrant dans les Preventers ou devenant garde du corps et contre toutes attente, Heero avait accepté son offre…. pour un temps avait-il précisé. L'arabe priait chaque nuit pour que le temps en question dur leur vie entière.

- Si tu nous le permets Duo, on va se dépêcher de prendre une douche et de nous changer. Sers toi un verre et installe toi. 

- T'inquiètes pas kitty cat. "To casa es me casa".

- Parfaitement résumé. A tout de suite.

Sans plus attendre les deux adolescents montèrent à l'étage alors que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonnait dans tout le manoir.

- C'n'est pas vrai, on n'est pas encore prêt !

- Pas de panique les gars, votre majordome s'occupe de tout.

- Mais…

Un clin d'œil complice de la part de l'américain et Heero eut un sourire camouflé de son habitude.

- Laisse-le, il va adorer son rôle.

- D'accord. Dis leur qu'on arrive dans 10 minutes.

- Pas de soucis, prenez votre temps.

Ils remontaient les dernières marchent quand Duo ouvrit en grand la porte.

- Bienvenu à la Casa Gunda……. 

Evidement il ne pouvait pas tomber sur l'un de ses compagnons d'armes. Il avait fallu que Duo hérite d'un face à face avec le général Treize Kushinada, réfugié politique de son état.

- Bonsoir Treize.

- Bonsoir 02.

- Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas des numéros [10]. Vous pouvez bien utiliser nos noms depuis votre défaite.

- Pardon, l'habitude j'en ai peur.

- Entrez.

Laissant un sourire planer sur ses lèvres, Treize ne se fit pas prier. La température extérieure commençait à chuter étrangement en ce premier jour d'automne.

- Merci. Il commence à faire froid.

- Normal.

- A oui ?

- Hum. L'anti-cyclone va se propager encore un peu au sud et alors seulement nous aurons un courant d'air chaud venant du nord qui apportera un temps plus doux.

Devant le regard plus qu'étonné de l'ancien militaire, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de rire de façon nerveuse.

- Ne faite pas attention, défaut professionnel.

- Vous piquez ma curiosité là.

- Ne demandez rien. Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

- Bien sur que si. 

- Quatre et Hee-chan sont encore là haut.

- Alors profitons de ce moment de tête à tête pour que vous me parliez de votre passionnant métier qui risquerait de lasser vos amis qui le connaissent déjà.

- Je…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Voulant changer de sujet, il s'était bel et bien ferré jusqu'au cou.

- Vous l'aurez voulu Treize.

Ne se faisant pas plus prier, le jeune homme commença alors sa longue explication sur le pourquoi du comment, il était devenu le présentateur star d'une chaîne internationale en ayant commencé par le plus grand des hasards à remplacer un ami malade au service météo d'une petite chaîne câblée de L2.

Alors qu'il parlait sans donner l'impression de prendre le temps de respirer entre deux mots, Duo se mit à observer l'homme qui lui faisait face. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Une année qui ne lui avait pas paru interminable, certes. Mais dont toute la longueur venait de prendre un sens à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau face à face. Etrange sensation pour celui qui était durant la guerre leur plus redoutable ennemi.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Flash back 02 

Duo était dépité. Après s'être fait avoir comme un débutant par les soldats d'OZ, il avait du subir l'humiliation d'un interrogatoire après que son visage soit passé sur toutes les chaînes nationales. Il était le premier pilote de Gundam à avoir été stoppé dans ses actes terroristes à l'encontre de l'innocente population terrestre. Comment pouvait-il leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas les civils qu'ils visaient tous les cinq mais les infrastructures militaires dont l'objectif était d'augmenter la main mise de la terre sur les colonies étranglées par leur joug ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est dans les coups et la douleur qu'il expiait à présent ses fautes. Dire qu'il avait même bafoué sa première règle qui était de ne pas laisser tomber son Gundam dans les mains de l'ennemi. Quel piètre pilote il faisait. Nul doute que 01 ne tarderait pas à venir supprimer la menace que sa faiblesse représentait à ses yeux. Faisant de nouveau face à ses geôliers, son célèbre sourire Shinigami aux lèvres, Duo n'eut soudain plus aucun doute. De toute évidence, ces hommes allaient tenter de le briser par une méthode plus efficace que les coups de barres de fer. La lueur lubrique dans leur regard le lui certifiait plus sûrement que n'importe quel parole. Pourtant à l'instant où le premier homme s'attelait à le défaire de son vêtement, il l'avait vu apparaître. Le général Treize Kushinada en personne. 

Etait-il donc venu pour le sauver ?

Sa question obtient réponse quelques heures après son entrée. Sûrement lassé et agacé de l'entendre parler de tout et de rien, Duo avait alors reçu un baiser de la part de cet homme. Lui qui se disait un grand aristocrate, issu des meilleurs familles. Lui qui avait combattu dans les règles ancestrales du duel, le pilote 05 au nom de l'honneur et de la justice. Cet homme qui semblait emprunt de valeurs tout autant que de charisme. Cet homme ne valait pas mieux que ses hommes. Tout comme eux, il avait fini par utiliser la bonne vieille méthode de l'intimidation sexuelle.

Pourtant l'approche de ses lèvres sur les siennes n'avait pas été brutale. Il ne lui avait même rien imposé, se contentant d'un simple contact entre leurs lèvres closes. Rien de plus. Le plus effrayant dans cette histoire c'était que lui avait sentit battre dans ses veines une soudaine pulsion qui lui demandait de goûter à cette peau offerte et ainsi mise à sa disposition. Alors, bien que plaqué sous le joug de son pire ennemi, Duo avait entrouvert ses lèvres pour emprisonner entre elles celle inférieure de Treize. Puis sa langue avait accompagné le mouvement léchant délicatement la peau rosée étonnamment sucrée. Son rythme cardiaque s'était alors emballé si vite qu'il n'avait prit conscience de l'absence du général à ses cotés que plusieurs minutes après son départ précipité.

Définitivement brisé mentalement comme physiquement, Duo avait attendu assis à terre que ses gardes viennent de nouveau prendre ce dont ils avaient réellement envie. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre bien longtemps. Une petite heure tout au plus, avant que sa porte de cellule ne s'ouvre de nouveau. La surprise était alors de taille. Ce n'était pas quatre gorilles qui entraient dans la brasure de la porte. Mais un adolescent athlétique qui le visait de son arme à feu.

- Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~

- Vous disiez ?

- Heero !!!!!!!!!

Le japonais n'avait pas finit de descendre toutes les marches qu'à l'instar de Quatre quelques minutes plus tôt, il recevait dans ses bras, le corps toujours aussi turbulent de son meilleur ami.

- Comme c'est bon de te voir de nouveau en chair et en os.

- Tu me vois tous les jours Duo.

- Les webcam et leurs images, ça ne vaut pas les bonnes vieilles embrassades fraternelles mon vieux.

Etreinte que le natté enjoué s'empressa de lui donner sans ce soucier des yeux envieux qui le regardaient depuis le canapé. Loin de le repousser, Heero le serra lui aussi de toutes ses forces, tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. 

- Je peux t'avouer une chose.

- Yes ?

- Tu m'as aussi terriblement manqué Duo-kun.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. 

Se détachant enfin l'un de l'autre, Duo sourit chaleureusement à ce qui restera toujours pour lui son coéquipier et frère d'arme. Celui qui avait partagé à ses cotés les missions les plus durs de leur fichues guerre. Le seul, en qui il aurait remit sa vie sans hésiter. Alors sans s'en rendre compte, comme à l'époque pas si lointaine où ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre de la fureur des combats, Duo glissa une main brûlante sur la joue de son compagnon.

- Tu sais quoi Hee-chan ?

- hn ?

- Je vais bientôt m'installer ici.

- Tu arrêtes la télé ?

 - Tu rigoles ? J'ai trouvé un meilleur poste dans les environs.

- Une nouvelle chaîne ?

- Yes ! Wings Channel !

En d'autres termes, la chaîne principale du bouquet appartenant à la « Winner's Corporation ».

- Je voulais lui laisser le plaisir de te l'apprendre Heero.

- Piston ?

- Ben quoi ? Si on ne peut plus profiter de sa situation pour se rapprocher de ses amis.

Un échange de sourires complices de la part des deux plus jeunes pilotes et la sonnerie de la porte sonna de nouveau, au grand soulagement de Treize qui commençait à se sentir un peu de trop.

- Je vais ouvrir.

- Ne cours pas Duo, le sol est glissant.

- Vii papa Hee-chan.

Loin de suivre les conseils prodigués, Duo s'amusa comme un fou en finissant sa course par un dérapage contrôlé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ne voyant toujours rien venir, la personne attendant dehors se permit alors de l'ouvrir, faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre au natté qui se ramassa sans plus de douceur sur les dalles gelées de l'entrée. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre Maxwell ?

- Wufy si tu pouvais attendre qu'on t'ouvre avant d'entrer chez les gens sans permission comme un malpropre de …

- Tu n'avais qu'à te presser espèce d'idiot de malheur d'américain qui ne sait même pas lire un texte sur un prompteur….

- Comment tu peux….

Trop habitué de les entendre se quereller de cette manière, Quatre se dirigea enfin avec Heero vers leur second invité.

- Treize, heureux de voir que tu es venu finalement.

- C'est étrange, mais je crois pouvoir dire que vous me manquiez.

- Ennemis ou amis, nous avons tous passé plus d'un an en compagnie les uns des autres pour qu'il en soit autrement 

- Je le crois aussi.

- Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!! Zecksyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!

Au cri de joie de Duo et râlements de Wufei, Quatre cru comprendre que d'autres invités semblaient coincé devant le champ de bataille sino-américain, plus communément appelé « vestibule » ou « entrée ». 

N'hésitant pas un seul instant à aller au secours de leurs amis, Heero et Treize s'approchèrent de la zone sinistrée. 

- Duo laisse les passer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais Hee-chan ^_^

- A part étouffer Wufei ?

- Il ne s'étouffe pas !!

- Ah.

- Dites vous deux, vous êtes venus ensembles ?

- Quelle subtilité Maxwell ! S'ils ne nous ont rien dit sur une possible relation entre eux, cela ne se fait pas de le leur faire remarquer dés leur entrée ici !!

Quatre ne releva pas au chinois que sa remarque avait tout autant gênée les deux hommes que celle de Duo.

- Entrez tous vous installer dans le salon.

- Duo, suis moi. On va chercher les verres

Loin d'attendre que le jeune homme le suive effectivement, Heero prit en main un bout de la natte sacré du garçon pour l'attirer vers la cuisine.

- M'enfin Hee-chan, depuis quand tu me prends pour un serveur ?

- Depuis que tu t'es si gentiment proposé.

- A vi ^^

Une fois isolés dans la pièce surpeuplée de plateaux garnis de nourriture, Heero prit l'un d'eux pour le poser dans les mains de son ami.

- Ne l'ennuis plus s'il te plait.

- Qui ? Wufei ?

- Bien sur que non, baka. Je te parle de Trowa. 

- Promis Hee-chan. Loin de moi l'intention de l'embêter avec tout ça. Je ne sais que trop les difficultés qu'il doit affronter.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De toi Hee-chan. Vous êtes pareil tout les deux. Si j'ai su te pousser gentiment vers Kitty cat, je saurais tout aussi bien le faire avec blondy boy.

- Je ne rigole pas avec ça Duo-kun.

- Bien chef !

- Bien.

- Juste un truc.

- hum ?

- Vous avez prévu pour combien là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le couple qui s'occupe de cette maison pour nous a tout laissé en place avant de partir passer le pont aux cotés de leurs enfants. J'ignore pour combien de personne, Quatre, leur avait demandé de préparer à manger.

- Ben on aura de quoi se remplir le ventre toute la journée de demain avec tout ce qui se trouve aussi dans le frigo. Aller à l'attaque, on a des couples à souder ce soir.

- Duo !!!!

Un sourire de connivence et le natté espiègle quitta la pièce devant un ex-soldat, plus que dépité.

- Anta baka 

Dans le salon, Trowa ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'homme assis non loin de lui. Le hasard avait voulu qu'ils arrivent par le même train et se retrouvent à héler le même taxi. N'ayant chacun, aucun doute sur la destination de l'autre, c'était donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient partagé la voiture et le prix de la course. 

C'était assez étrange de le revoir après si longtemps. Zecks était Roi à présent. Un statut qui ne semblait pas avoir changé quoique ce soit à son comportement d'antan  Le souverain du royaume de Sank avait été simple soldat puis bras droit de Treize avant de prendre sa propre voix durant la guerre. Loin de se faire dicter ses actes, il ne leur avait pas été si opposé, allant parfois jusqu'à prendre leur défense ou s'assurer de leur bien être

~*~*~*~*~*~

Flach back 03 

Heero n'avait pas changé d'avis. Bien que son ennemi lui ait gracieusement remit à neuf Wings, il refusait de combattre lors de leur duel à ses commandes. Lui, comprenait en partie que le soldat craignait que son ennemi mais surtout rival est pu manipuler une partie de sa machine. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'idée qu'en donnait Zecks. Bien au contraire. Son bras droit, le jeune lieutenant Noin, les avait escorté sans incident jusqu'au lieu choisit pour sa discrétion. Et depuis leur arrivé dans cette base, il ne s'étaient pas sentis prisonnier ou gardé sous clefs. Leur liberté était totale et pour cela Trowa devait reconnaître que Zecks l'impressionnait. 

Cet homme ne doutait de rien. Il était d'une intelligence rare, charmeur mais aussi et surtout l'image même d'un homme droit et respectueux des règles innées à tous combats. Se battre contre lui ou à ses cotés était donc étrangement ressentit comme un honneur. Il savait que c'était toutes ces raisons qui poussaient Heero à prendre tant de risques pour le défier en duel. Alors quand il voyait le japonais passer une nuit blanche à alléger le bras droit d'Heavy Arms, il s'était prit à regretter de ne pas être celui qui devrait combattre le lendemain. C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçu les yeux fatigués du pilote blessé. Sachant pertinemment que ce n'était là qu'une faible trace de son épuisement générale, le français n'hésita plus. Tout butté et tête de mule qu'il était, Heero devait dormir un peu avant son combat. C'est donc après un long monologue et beaucoup d'arguments, qu'il avait réussis à convaincre son frère d'armes à partir dormir quelques heures. A peine avait-il d'ailleurs posé la tête sur l'oreiller que l'adolescent s'était effondré.

Trowa observait quelques instant son compagnon quand une silhouette l'avait rejoins sans un bruit.

- Il semble littéralement épuisé.

- Il l'est. Ses blessures ne sont pas totalement remises et la fièvre n'est jamais réellement partie. 

- Alors pourquoi insiste t'il autant pour que l'on se batte demain au levé du jour ?

- C'est ainsi. Les soldats ne sont pas là pour se soigner. Nous sommes là pour combattre.

Ne disant rien de plus, Trowa se dirigea de nouveau vers son Gundam pour y reprendre le cours des réparations. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Après tout, cela tiendrait déjà du miracle s'il arrivait à tout installer à temps.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour vous aidez à finir. Que puis-je faire ?

Dire qu'il était surpris était un faible mot. 

- Vous voulez aider votre adversaire ?

- Je veux combattre d'égal à égal. Il refuse d'utiliser Wings pour des raisons qui lui sont propres. Dans ce cas je veux être sur que ce Gundam-ci sera prêt à temps. 

Etait-il vraiment possible d'être à ce point respectueux des convenances ?

- Je ne vous comprends pas.

- Je ne vous le demande pas. Ma question était « que dois-je faire ? » pas, « pourquoi dois-je le faire ? ».

La réponse agrémentée d'un sourire ravageur eut pour effet de faire fondre une partie des briques qui emmuraient jusqu'alors la vie solitaire du mercenaire sans nom.

- Chargez-vous de réduire la charge du modulateur de fréquence en enlevant le transformateur. 

- Très bien.

Travaillant tout d'eux jusqu'à l'aube, le Gundam fut finalement prêt à temps.

- Vous n'aurez pas dormis de la nuit.

- Ma fatigue compensera les effets de sa fièvre. 

Sans relever la phrase, Trowa partit en silence réveiller son compagnon d'arme. L'heure du duel était arrivée.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tous les sept réunis dans le salon où une cheminée dégageait depuis peu, une douce chaleur des plus agréables au son du crépitement des bûches en sapin, Quatre releva son verre de champagne.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de tous vous revoir ici, en ce jour de célébration de la fin de la guerre. A tout jamais, le premier jour de l'automne sera synonyme pour le monde entier de paix et d'espoir. Trinquons.

- Sans vouloir mettre les pieds dans le plats Hee-chan a du se faire dévorer par un frigo.

- Anta baka, je suis derrière toi.

- Ya des esprits pas très causants qui maltraitent tes invités Kitty cat.

L'atmosphère légère apportée par chacun leur fit tous lever leur verre au centre du cercle formé. 

-  A la paix !

Pour lui-même Quatre répéta de nouveau ses mots.

- Oui, à la paix.

Comme bien d'autres dans l'assemblée, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'être désiré à cet instant. Pour lui plus que tout autre, Heero avait réellement atteint cette paix si convoitée de par le monde. Après avoir lu toutes les atrocités qui peuplaient son esprit plusieurs jours auparavant, l'empathe avait découvert durant la guerre, une véritable lueur d'espoir, le jour où épuisé psychiquement, le japonais s'était écroulé à ses pieds après son éjection de l'Epyon alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans l'espace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Flash back 04_**

C'était incroyable, Heero avait réussit. Il avait bel et bien réussit à maîtriser le système zéro sans plus de difficulté. Mais le plus étonnant était que tout son corps éblouissait littéralement à cet instant d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Comme un révélateur, le système zéro avait permis au pilote de lui révéler qu'il était lui aussi un new-type. 

Pour Quatre, cette information était une véritable découverte. Même s'il soupçonnait depuis le départ que les cinq pilotes choisis pour piloter les Gundam puissent être tout comme lui. En avoir enfin la preuve était tout simplement miraculeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait plus seul et isolé de tous. Une autre personne avait les mêmes caractéristiques que lui. Bien qu'Heero n'en prenne sûrement jamais conscience de toute sa vie, le jeune arabe avait enfin trouvé une personne qui pourrait inconsciemment comprendre certaines réactions ou sentiments qui étaient relatifs et très caractéristiques des new-types. Si on ajoutait à cela cette étrange manie qu'il avait de vouloir venir en aide à cet esprit torturé, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il avait plus que beaucoup de l'attirance pour le jeune homme étendu à terre devant lui.

Se réveillant brutalement à cette seule constatation, Quatre se précipita vers le japonais inconscient. Il allait le ramener sur Terre, lui montrer durant quelques jours toutes les beautés de cette planète avant qu'ils ne reprennent en main toute cette guerre. Ils devaient se réunirent une bonne fois pour toutes avec les trois autres pilotes s'ils voulaient réellement faire avancer les choses. Ensemble, il pourraient alors faire pencher définitivement la balance du coté de la paix. Et pour lui, cette paix ne pouvait être obtenu au détriment de la terre ou des colonies. C'est en respectant les deux parties en présence qu'ils réussiraient dans leur tache.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Perdus dans ses souvenirs, Quatre renouvela pour lui seul son vœu le plus cher.

- Oui, à la paix !

- Un petit four Quatre ?

- Merci Duo ^_^ t'es un ange.

- Je sais.

Observant un à un chacun de ses invités, Quatre aperçus avec joie Heero communiquer à sa manière avec son alter ego Trowa. Non loin d'eux Zecks jetait de petits coups d'œil au français tandis qu'il discutait avec Treize et Wufei. L'américain, lui passait d'un groupe à l'autre. Il lui semblait alors qu'il y avait comme un manque. 

- Mais au fait où sont les filles ?

Se tournant vers Duo, le plus proche de lui, Quatre l'interrogea du regard.

- Dit moi tout. Où est Hilde ?

- J'espèrerais ne pas avoir besoin de le dire. Mais elle a préféré rester sur L2.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle refusait de prendre le risque de croiser de nouveau Wufei.

- Je comprends. Leur séparation avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Et Noin ? Zecks. Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

Un regard du pince en direction lui aussi du chinois et il donna à son tour une réponses des plus ambigus.

- Une certaine rupture récente la convaincu qu'il était plus raisonnable qu'elle continue à jouer les bodygards pour ma sœur plutôt que de venir ici.

- Je vois. Relena va bien ?

- Plutôt oui. Il se trouve que l'ancien amant de Noin l'ait si bien dégoûté des hommes qu'elles filent le parfait amour toutes les deux.

- Je vois.

Un peu perturbé par l'image mentale qui venait de traverser son esprit Quatre, aperçu rapidement le sourire amusé d'Heero, le manque habituel d'expression de Trowa et les yeux exorbités de Duo pour voir enfin ceux beaucoup plus gênés et fuyard de Wufei. Etant arrivé lui aussi à la même conclusion que leur hôte le natté laissa échappé une exclamation dont l'absence de tous surnoms exprimait à elle seule toute sa surprise.

- Wufei !

- Pas ma faute si elles ne savent pas gérer leurs ruptures !

- Elles ?

- Oui, elles !

- Parce qu'avec Noin ?

- …

- Je croyais que tu avais quitté Hilde pour Sally. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensembles depuis 4 mois.

- Bon Dieu Wufy ! T'as séduit et abandonné combien de femme depuis un an ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Maxwell et mon prénom reste Wu Fei !!!!

Plus qu'amusé par cette collection de femmes, Treize ne pu retenir plus longtemps son rire d'éclater dans le salon. Voir le jeune chinois si gêné de tout cela était vraiment amusant. Aucun doute, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu passer ce jour de congé parmi eux.

- Mais Wufy t'est un vrai goujat ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que ça ne se fait pas de butiner de droite à gauche de cette manière. Comment tu veux qu'on soit surpris qu'elle refuse de venir ici avec un comportement aussi puérile que le tiens !

- Je te précise que ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti.

Duo allait lui répondre qu'il ne devait pourtant s'en prendre qu'à lui et à ses manières de traiter les femmes d'Onna inférieure à tout homme. Mais Heero l'en dissuada d'un seul regard. En revanche, personne n'eut le temps de stopper Treize et sa remarque pertinente.

- Vous savez Chang. Si cela n'a pas marché avec aucune d'entre elles. Cela pourrait peut-être signifier que vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit, la bonne personne.

Comprenant sans aucune difficulté les insinuations de celui qui fut son ennemi personnel en temps de guerre, Wufei laissa exprimer sa frustration par sa colère coutumière.

- Occupez-vous tous de vos fesses Messieurs !! Je vous rappelle que contrairement à vous je ne suis pas …

- ..Fidèle peut-être ?

- Maxwell, cette fois-ci c'est bon. Je vais te tuer.

Sans plus attendre, le chinois se mit à courir après l'américain qui une fois de plus oublia le caractère glissant du sol. Un dérapage encore plus violent que celui obtenu devant l'entrée le fit basculer cette fois-ci vers l'avant. Il ne dut sa sauvegarde qu'aux bras forts et puissants qui le réceptionnèrent contre lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois le rythme cardiaque de son cœur calmé que le garçon se redressa enfin pour voir l'identité de son sauveur. Comble de l'horreur, il était bel et bien allongé de tout son long sur le corps ferme du général Kushinada, lui-même allongé suite à la violence de leur impact sur le canapé.

- Je vous ai connu plus habile en une autre époque. 

Profitant de la tournure des événements, Treize se permit d'ajouter tout bas pour Duo uniquement. 

- A moins que cela ne soit une manière détournée de me faire passer un message. 

Rougissant malgré lui, Duo s'écarta en une micro seconde pour se retrouver face à un mur de silence. La surprise de sa présence si proche le fit sursauter et tomber de nouveau, le faisant cette fois-ci s'asseoir involontairement sur les genoux des plus confortables de Treize.

- Trowa, tu m'as fait peur.

Amusé sans le montrer, le français s'écarta enfin du chemin du natté pour aller prendre un peu d'air sur la terrasse. Zecks le suivant de prêt alors qu'Heero rejoignait son compagnon depuis peu partit dans la cuisine, Wufei décida de se mettre à son tour à l'écart de toute cette agitation soudaine. D'autant plus que Duo avait eu ce qu'il méritait. A présent assis sur Treize, l'adolescent de dix-huit ans ne pouvait plus retenir une rougeur bien réelle sur le dessus de ses pommettes arrondies. Nul doute que n'importe quel homme aimant ses congénères l'aurait trouvé à cet instant des plus mignons.

- Wufei où tu vas ?

- Téléphoner.

Duo aurait aimé lui crier « Pitié !! Me laisse pas seul avec lui ! » Mais cela aurait été peu discret. Sans compter qu'après les misères qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis son arrivée, le chinois devait avoir agit ainsi consciemment. La question devenait donc : comment fuir au plus vite les genoux de l'ancien général des forces armés qui avait pour tache de le supprimer deux ans plus tôt.

- Vous semblez mal à l'aise Maxwell.

- Drôle d'idée.

Non, il n'avait juste qu'une envie fuir, fuir et fuir. Loin que cela lui arrive, les mains de Treize s'étaient posées avec une douceur étonnante sur sa taille. Encore un peu plus bas et il mourrait de crise cardiaque. Le contact physique ne lui déplaisait pas en soit. Mais il ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée qu'auparavant cet homme avait voulu le tuer. Un petit détail que son corps mutilé à vie avait du mal à oublier. Pas qu'il soit le seul aujourd'hui à souffrir des cicatrices du passé.

Comme dans un cauchemar les mains se firent plus pressantes et ….. Étonnement le relevèrent tout simplement sur ses jambes. Pas très stables après ce coup d'éclat, Duo bredouillât la nécessité de passer dans une salle de bain pour se recoiffer, histoire de retrouver un minimum de battement cardiaque à l'abri de tous regards.

En passant vers l'entrée, il aperçu Wufei composer un numéro. Finalement, il ne s'était peut-être pas absenté sans raison valable. Une chance pour lui. Car en cas contraire, la vengeance du Shinigami aurait été terrible.

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, Wufei ne vit pas l'américain quand il prit enfin en main le combiné téléphonique.

C'était difficile à croire mais il s'inquiétait réellement de son absence. Où pouvait-elle être à cette heure-ci ? Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir comprit qu'elle venait les rejoindre dés 20h. Il était déjà 21h passé et Quatre ne semblait pas avoir été prévenu d'un éventuel retard.

N'ayant pas le courage de rester insensible à son absence, le jeune homme composa le numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

- Preventers j'écoute ?

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Flash back 05_**

La guerre pouvait-elle réellement disparaître ? L'homme n'était-il pas incapable de vivre en paix ?

Le combat final datait déjà de quelques mois et Relena avait réussit, aidée d'un grand nombre de diplomates pacifistes, à rétablir un semblant d'ordre nouveau et équitable. Pourtant lui n'y croyait toujours pas. Poussé par Sally il avait donc accepté de se rendre au bureau centrale des Preventers pour y déposer sa candidature. Sa compatriote chinoise avait raison. Il pourrait déjà y trouver une nouvelle façon de survivre dans l'attente du prochain conflit. 

C'est pourquoi, il se trouvait à cet instant précis, dans le bureau du chef incontesté du service : le capitaine Une.

- Pensez-vous être à la hauteur M. Chang ?

Se moquait-elle de lui ? Savait-elle réellement qui se trouvait face à elle ? Ces Onna étaient vraiment toutes semblables. Croire tout savoir quand elles n'ont pas la moitié des éléments à leur portée cérébrale.

- …

- Vous ne répondez pas M. Chang ? Mais peut-être que vous préfériez que je vous nomme 05 ?

- Désolé, mais je ne vous le permet pas.

- Miracle, vous avez retrouvez votre langue.

Wufei allait tout simplement faire demi tour quand la jeune femme le stoppa de sa voix clair et douce.

- Ne vous trompez pas sur mes intentions. Il se trouve que si je vous prends parmi nous, vous serez l'un de mes meilleurs hommes. Je veux être sûre dans ce cas que vous accepterez de vous consacrer à toutes mes missions qu'elles vous semblent inutiles ou suicidaires. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne l'imaginez. J'aimerais donc m'assurer que vous accepterez d'être commandé par une femme.

Sa justification étant acceptable, le chinois se retourna de nouveau pour lui faire face. Décidé toutefois de ne pas lui simplifier la tache, il se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas de voir à cet instant son visage s'éclairer de cette manière. Comme à l'époque où elle travaillait pour l'instauration de la paix en tant qu'ambassadeur envoyé par Treize, la jeune femme était tout simplement resplendissante de pureté et de douceur. Si on ajoutait à cela son sourire, n'importe quel homme normalement constitué ne pouvait rester indifférent à sa beauté.

- Alors bienvenu parmi nous, lieutenant Chang.

Inutile de dire qu'il était aussi satisfait d'obtenir dés le départ un grade aussi élevé. Nul doute qu'il aurait refusé tout poste de simple soldat ou de sergent. Alors d'un nouvel acquiescement silencieux, il avait conclu leur marché avant de s'avancer pour signer le contrat qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance à son attention.

Depuis lors, Wufei avait travaillé sous les ordres directs de Lady Une. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris au cours de dîners improvisés dans les bureaux du service les jours de grand retard des rapports qu'elle se rendait encore aujourd'hui chaque semaine chez une psychiatre qui l'aidait à soigner le dédoublement de personnalité dont elle avait été victime tout au long de la guerre. Ses confidences lui avaient appris à la connaître et la respecter un peu plus. Sans compter qu'à eux d'eux, il formait finalement une bonne équipe d'investigation, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle lui laissait carte blanche pour la partie concernant le terrain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Soulagé, Wufei raccrocha le combiné téléphonique dernier cri sur son socle. D'après la secrétaire du capitaine, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu partir du bureau avant les six heures du soir. Il était donc raisonnable qu'elle ne soit pas encre présente. Rassuré, le chinois pu rejoindre le cœur plus léger ses compagnons de soirées et se laisser tomber sur la canapé aux cotés de Treize.

- Il n'y a plus personne ?

- Incident technique. Une natte à refaire. Un couple à naître sur la terrasse et un couple établit dans la cuisine.

- Palpitant

- Tout va bien ?

- Hum. 

- Ma vieille amie arrive t'elle bientôt ?

- Elle ne devrait effectivement plus tarder.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez eu des difficultés avec un groupe de terroristes.

- Effectivement. Ces types s'en prennent habituellement à des cibles civiles. Mais ceux-là s'acharnent sur nos hommes. Des pacifistes extrémistes si cela est seulement possible. Nous sommes la proie de leur jeu étrange et dangereux. 

- Alors vous avez téléphoné pour vous rassurer.

- Je craignais en effet, qu'elle n'ait eu affaire à une nouvelle attaque sur sa personne.

- Charmant.

- N'allez pas vous imaginer quoique ce soit.

- Aucune inquiétude. Une est loin d'être une femme facile. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour elle. Vous n'êtes même pas son genre d'homme.

- Parce que vous en revanche…

- Je préfère laisser planer le mystère sur l'identité de mes conquêtes. 

- Sans commentaires.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Apercevant Trowa se diriger discrètement vers la terrasse, Zecks ne pu s'empêcher de l'y suivre. Ils avaient beau être venus ensemble de la gare à ce manoir, ils n'avaient alors pas échangé un seul mot. Pour être honnête, il devait même avouer qu'il avait vu le jeune homme monter dans son train. Il avait alors été tenté de rejoindre la place restée vacante à ses cotés mais c'était franchir un pas qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer tout seul.

Il est si dur de réussir à approcher une personne qui vous plait sans donner l'air de vous jeter sur elle. Il ignorait beaucoup trop de chose du jeune français. Une recherche active dans les fichiers militaires ne l'aurait même pas aidé. Trowa Barton n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt ne lui permettant pas de faire une seule recherche. Ce garçon n'avait pas d'identité propre et cela lui faisait mal pour de toutes autres raisons. Lui qui avait souffert seulement de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa vrai identité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur de n'avoir aucun nom propre sur lequel se baser pour construire sa vie. 

C'est donc dans les doutes et l'inquiétude, qu'il rejoignit l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Sortant en silence, Zecks referma la porte fenêtre pour apercevoir le dos de la silhouette filiforme de Trowa. Il semblait observer malgré la nuit, la beauté du grand parc situé à l'arrière de la propriété. Le vent soufflait alors suffisamment pour laisser apercevoir un léger tremblement sur les épaules du garçon. Sortit en simple chemise, n'importe qui d'humain en aurait plutôt grelotté de froid. Etant lui habillé d'un pull en plus de sa veste chaude, Zecks se défit de celle-ci pour aller déposer le vêtement sur les épaules de l'équilibriste.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Surpris de sentir soudainement une veste sur ces épaules, Trowa se retourna d'un quart de tour vers celui qui interrompait sa quiétude. Que croyait-il donc à agir de cette manière ? Qu'il était trop faible pour supporter le moindre petit souffle d'air frais ? Avait-il donc oublié qui ils étaient ?

- Vous pouvez reprendre votre veste.

- Vous sembliez en avoir besoin.

Trowa lui aurait bien répondu que c'était on ne peut plus faux s'il n'avait pas alors croisé les prunelles attristées qui le regardaient avec tant de peine. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de lui parler aussi rudement ? Zecks n'avait voulu que lui être agréable et il lui mentait en affirmant ne pas avoir froid. Il faut dire, qu'il était bien plus habitué aux cols roulés qu'à ces chemises légères de gala qu'il avait accepté de porter pour faire plaisir à Quatre.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- Pourquoi un roi prend t'il le train pour se rendre chez des amis ? Vous n'avez aucune escorte ? Les fonds de Sank kingdom sont-ils si bas pour que vous n'ayez même pas une simple voiture ?

La question ne lui semblant pas si stupide, Trowa avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Zecks se mettait à rire ainsi. Le prenait-il pour un parfait imbécile ?

- Excusez moi.

- Je ne pensais pas être si drôle.

- Vous ne l'étiez pas je vous rassure. J'ai bien une voiture et une escorte d'hommes armés qui va avec. Il se trouve même que sa taille et sa discrétion sont telles que je me suis plus ou moins éclipsé.

- Le roi de Sank aurait-il fait une fugue ?

- On peu aussi dire ça ainsi.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont s'inquiéter ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Et puis le temps qu'ils retrouvent le lieu exacte de mon séjour, j'aurais pu profiter de celui-ci. 

Trowa ne s'y attendait pas. Les us et coutumes de la guerre semblaient avoir eu plus de chance que les « règles » de l'étiquette avec cet homme. A cette révélation, l'ancien pilote ne pu s'empêcher de laisser filtrer un très discret sourire.

- Je suis heureux que ma vie tourmentée de souverain vous amuse ainsi. 

Sans plus parler, Zecks prit appuie sur la rambarde qui longeait toute la terrasse pour observer en silence l'espace infinie qui leur faisait face. On pouvait laisser à la charge de Quatre qu'il voyait toujours tout en grand.  

Loin de reprendre son visage impassible, Trowa élargit plus encore son émerveillement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais parler avec Zecks lui avait été tout aussi agréable qu'avec Heero. Aucun des deux hommes n'attendaient de lui, un mot de trop ou qu'il parle de sa vie. Ils étaient juste respectueux des sujets qu'il voulait conserver silencieux et ne semblaient pas gênés le moins du monde par plusieurs minutes de silence. 

Sentant le jeune français rester près de lui et s'appuyer à son tour, le cœur de Zecks fit un véritable bond dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait accepté. Ils avaient enfin échangé quelques mots et la première impression devait être suffisamment convenable puisqu'il ne s'enfuyait pas loin de lui. Encore un peu et il aurait atteint la même anxiété qu'à leur première rencontre.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Flash back 06_**

Treize avait demandé à tous ses collaborateurs, gradés ou non, d'enquêter sur les différents pilotes de Gundam. Ces machines qu'ils croyaient encore à l'ébauche de plans étaient apparues depuis peu sur terre semant la panique et la confusion jusque sur cinq points différents de manière simultanée. Les conclusions en avaient été évidentes. Il devait y avoir 5 pilotes et 5 machines qu'ils avaient donc tout simplement désigné du nombre de leur ordre d'apparition sur leurs fichiers d'images.

C'est pourquoi, en ce dimanche après midi, lui Zecks Mequize aussi connu sous le nom de Milliardo Peacecraft, devait se charger de positionner le repère du troisième pilote. Leurs informateurs avaient parlé d'un cirque. Alors comme tout bon civil qui se respecte, c'était dénué de tout masque et habillé d'un simple djean, pull et long manteau noir en remplacement de son uniforme qu'il s'était rendu à l'une des représentations du cirque incriminé. Après avoir payé sa place, il s'était installé dans un coin discret prêt à devoir supporter 2h d'acclamations bruyantes à la suite de chaque numéro superficiel et sans grand intérêt. En d'autres termes, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que la magie de ce type d'endroit n'avait plus de prise sur lui.

Comme il le redoutait, le spectacle commença avec son lot de clowns insipides et de numéros de singes savants déprimant. A quoi bon garder des animaux enfermés toute leur vie pour en faire ce genre d'attraction humiliante et sans but ? Dépité, le soldat décida de profiter de ces deux longues heures pour chercher qui aurait pu s'être infiltré dans la troupe. Les clowns étaient de bons suspects. Maquillés et aussi peu doués, cela aurait très bien pu convenir à un pilote de se camoufler sous leurs traits. La logique même de sa réflexion, lui semblait si juste qu'il allait se lever pour les chercher en arrière scène quand un roulement de tambour le fit attendre. Se lever à cet instant aurait lever l'attention de ses suspects sur sa vrai nature.

- Attention mesdames et messieurs. A présent pour vous et sous vos yeux : un spectacle de renommée mondiale. Un numéro unique, réalisé pour vous par nos deux prodigues. J'ai nommé les frère et soeur Bloom !

Quelques applaudissements et deux silhouettes firent leur entrée sur le devant de la piste. Dans un silence tendu, ce qui semblait encore être deux adolescents montèrent avec grâce et une facilité déconcertante les nombreux mètres les séparant du haut du chapiteau. Enfin placés aux deux extrémités, ce fut sans la moindre hésitation qu'ils sautèrent dans le vide. 

A cet instant, Zecks, les prit tout deux pour des fous. Ces enfants venaient de se suicider devant une foule entière composée en majeur partie d'enfants. Pourtant, loin d'entendre des cris de terreur et d'horreur c'était un tonnerre d'applaudissements et une musique entraînante qui venait d'exploser. Contre toute attente, les deux trapézistes s'étaient réceptionnés sur de minuscules poignets en bois qui étaient jusqu'alors passé inaperçues pour le public.

Commença alors un numéro qui effectivement n'était vraiment pas classique. La jeune femme ne cessait de faire pirouette sur pirouette, réceptionnée à chacun de ses sauts par la poigne ferme de son frère. Ces deux là devaient avoir un confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre pour abandonner ainsi leur vie dans les mains de son partenaire. Car à la moindre défaillance, La jeune femme pouvait tomber dans le vide, emportant avec elle son frère dans la mort. Une dizaine de minute de figures époustouflantes et le stress monta encore d'un cran. A présent seul sur le haut d'une des tours, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire un solo. 

Zecks pouvait bien l'avouer, sa mission venait d'être renvoyée aux oubliettes le temps de voir ce numéro. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour la vie de l'artiste. Ce garçon était fou. Il avait beau être parfaitement musclé et des plus athlétiques, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il faisait comme s'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Le trapéziste, se laissait tomber de fil en trapèze avec une fluidité intensifié par ses vêtements amples de clown. Et puis soudain ce fut le bouquet final, un saut renversé d'un danger incroyable qui se termina par le retour inattendu de la jeune femme dans les bras toujours aussi sûrs de la vraie star du cirque. 

Sourd aux applaudissements concluant la fin du numéro, le militaire se précipita vers la sortie. Il devait le voir. Bien que sa mission de surveillance en Russie ne devait durer que le temps d'une semaine, il voulait tenter le coup. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de boire un simple verre avec ce garçon si exceptionnel. Il se faufilait donc à travers les membres du cirques et des spectateurs quand il l'aperçu au loin près d'un véhicule de grande envergure en grande conversation avec sa partenaire.

- Pourquoi si vite ?

- Catherine je dois partir. Je ne suis resté que pour le numéro. A présent je ne doute pas que la troupe aura suffisamment de publicité pour s'assurer les prochaines tournées.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je le sais bien Trowa. C'est juste que j'aimerais que cette guerre n'ait jamais commencé. 

- Je fais mon possible pour qu'elle se termine.

- Tache au moins de faire attention à toi.

- Promis petite sœur.

Un baiser sur la joue et le jeune homme prenait le volant du camion. En d'autres termes, il était arrivé trop tard. Dépité, Zecks ne bougea pas de sa place quand le monsieur loyal s'approcha de la jeune fille en pleure. 

- Barton est partit ?

- Oui.

- Je prie pour qu'il nous revienne vivant.

Alors que les deux membres du cirque rentraient dans le chapiteau terminer leur spectacle, Zecks prit conscience de la dernière information. Elle avait parlé de Trowa, il l'avait nommé Barton. Cet adolescent se faisait appelé Trowa Barton. Le nom du beau frère de Treize ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il connaissait le visage de Trowa Barton. Il avait vu des photos sur le bureau de Treize. Un cliché où ils se trouvaient aux cotés de la défunte sœur et épouse. Alors s'il n'avait en revanche pas vu le visage du trapéziste, il pouvait au moins certifier que l'age et la carrure n'était en rien semblable En d'autres termes, il venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour le pilote 03. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Se détachant un instant du spectacle des arbres bougeant au grès du vent, Zecks tourna son visage au moment même où le souffle du vent repoussait doucement la mèche de cheveux de Trowa vers l'arrière. Rien n'était plus beau que de pouvoir enfin voir ces deux yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'il n'avait vu sur aucun autre.

- Vous savez, cela fait des mois que je tente d'obtenir que votre cirque passe chez nous ? 

- Je suppose que nous sommes déjà réservé par d'autres.

- Vous croyez qu'il vous serait possible d'agir en ma faveur auprès de votre directeur ?

- ?

Trowa était surpris par la requête. Il souhaitait réellement voir le cirque dont il faisait parti venir dans son pays ?

- Si cela est possible. Je vous en serais à tout jamais reconnaissant. J'ai eu durant la guerre le coup de foudre pour l'un de vos numéros et je ne souhaites plus à présent qu'un chose. Le revoir au plus vite.

Même si Trowa ne pouvait comprendre toutes les subtilités de la remarque, il se sentit gêné. Il répondit toutefois par l'affirmatif avant qu'ils ne se redressent dans un même mouvement.

- Je pense que nous devrions les rejoindre.

- hum.

Heureux, de voir le français acquiescer de nouveau, Zecks le précéda pour lui ouvrir la porte fenêtre. Dans le salon, Duo allait faire une remarque quand au fait que Trowa portait à présent sur ses épaules, une veste qui n'était pas à lui lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retenti.

- Je vais ouvrir.

Toujours aussi dissipé et ayant accessoirement prit son rôle de portier très à cœur, Duo se laissa de nouveau glisser sur le marbre. Cette fois-ci, la dernière venue eut la patience d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre civilement la porte, ce qui évita un nouvel incident de parcours.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas à la télé que Quatre aurait du l'engager.

Alors que Wufei critiquait comme toujours les actions de son ami, la jeune femme faisait enfin son entrée.

- Bonsoirs messieurs.

Lady Une était tout simplement magnifique. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient autour de son visage maquillé avec soin par quelques couleurs pastelles tandis qu'une robe d'un blanc écru soulignait ses formes à merveille.

- Toujours aussi éblouissante Une.

- Merci commodore.

Fidèle à elle-même, la jeune femme continuait de nommer Treize par le titre qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était ses cotés.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle Quatre c'était de nouveau absenté dans la cuisine, Heero l'avait suivis tout simplement. A son entrée, il le trouva donc occupé à regrouper sur un même plat bon nombres de petits fours chauds tout juste sortis du four.

- Tenshi ?

- Oui Heero ?

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Ca ira merci.

Loin de s'éloigner, le japonais encercla son amant dés qu'il fut à ses cotés. Doucement, il entoura alors ses bras autour de sa taille fine. L'objectif final étant de glisser ses mains sous le tissu légèrement relevé à bon escient de sa chemise. Appréciant les caresses, Quatre se laissa tout simplement aller pour reposer son dos contre le torse de son compagnon.

- C'est délicieux.

- Les petits fours ?

- Bien sur que non. Tes mains. Elles sont si douces.

Les dites mains venaient de se séparer. Tandis que l'un d'entre elle continuait sa progression vers le haut du torse, la seconde s'attelait à déboutonner quelques boutons de chemise. Plus que réactif à la moindre caresse, Quatre laissait à présent échapper de légers soupirs de plaisir. Heero était cruel de jouer avec lui de la sorte alors que leurs amis les attendaient à seulement quelques petits mètres de là. 

- Ils vont nous attendre.

- Ils attendront.

- Ca va refroidir

- On remettra le four en marche.

- Heero.

- Ai ?

Ne trouvant pas la force de contredire plus longtemps son amant, Quatre se retourna tout simplement d'un mouvement vif pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et obtenir enfin le baiser dont il rêvait depuis le départ. Loin de le repousser, Heero le prit pas la taille pour asseoir le jeune homme, un peu plus petit que lui afin d'obtenir à loisir toute son attention. Ses mains montaient le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis que Quatre attirait son visage vers son cou quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

- Je…désolé.

Se détachant sans se presser l'un de l'autre, les amoureux interrompus purent apercevoir un Zecks rougissant aux racines.

- Zecks ?

- Je m'excuse pour cette interruption mais Duo m'a demandé de vous informer que votre dernière invitée venait d'arriver. 

Loin de la réaction d'Heero, son visage tombé sur l'une de ses épaules de dépit, Quatre sourit avec chaleur à Zecks pour le rassurer avant de prendre en main son plateau de petits fours.

- Merci. Et rassure toi. Tu n'as rien interrompu d'important.

Pas très rassuré, Zecks croisa le regard de glace de son ancien rival qui lui confirma les faits d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Duo est juste mort !

Dans le salon, tous firent le silence à l'arrivée du petit Quatre. Ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi tous les yeux étaient soudain braqués sur lui, Trowa vint à son secours pour reprendre en main ce qu'il portait et lui glisser deux mots à l'oreille.

- Quand tu seras de nouveau habillé, ils se sentiront tous moins gênés.

Deux rougeurs et une chemise de nouveau boutonnée et aux pans rangés sous le pantalon et la soirée reprenait.

Lady Une était heureuse d'être enfin arrivée. Ses retards répétés dans la paperasserie et les embouteillages lui avaient enlevé tous goûts à la fête. Pourtant, revoir Treize lui avait fait un bien fou. Cet homme resterait toujours à ses yeux, une figure vivante dont le charisme exceptionnel ne pouvait être qu'admirer de tous. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir une telle aura pour se faire respecter dans son travail. Car malgré les progrès de la science et les conquêtes spatiales, il restait une chose qui ne changeait pas dans le monde, le statut de la femme. Elle avait beau être aussi efficace et compétente qu'un homme, elle continuait de ne pas être prise au sérieux. Ce problème était réel dans son cas. Sans compter que les dernières difficultés rencontrées par les Preventers lui avaient permis de découvrir qu'un grand nombre de ses hommes l'estimaient incapable de gérer plus longtemps leur service. Rien de mieux que cette pression supplémentaire à ajouter aux menaces de mort qu'elle recevait régulièrement.

Soupirant à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, elle décida toutefois de profiter de cette soirée. L'ancienne ambassadrice de la paix qu'il y avait en elle, était bien trop heureuse de pouvoir fêter les : « un an des signatures de paix entre la Terre et les Colonies spatiales ».

- Lady Une, Soyez la bienvenue.

- Merci Heero.

Un verre à la main et elle se faufila parmi les hommes. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle serait ce soir là, la seule femme présente et pourtant cela ne l'avait pas réellement affecté. Après tout, n'était-elle pas déjà habituée à ne traiter qu'avec des hommes ? Quoique ce soir, un seul d'entre eux l'intéressait réellement. Et ses yeux venaient de lui confirmer sa présence. Ce type était le pire des goujats qui étaient à ses ordres. Il ne respectait aucune femme. Sans parler des rapports privés qui lui confirmaient qu'il ne se limitait pas aux relations de travail avec ses collègues de sexe féminin. Dire qu'avant son arrivée aux Preventers elle avait vu en lui un model du genre en matière de soldat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Flash back 11_**

Contre toute attente, un pilote était sortit du Gundam pour affronter Treize en personne. Stationnée dans une salle plus à l'arrière du bateau, Lady Une pouvait alors en toute sécurité observer et suivre la scène grâce à un série de caméras n'ayant pas implosées lors de la perforation du vaisseau amiral. 

Sans qu'ils n'échangent aucune parole, les deux hommes avaient dés lors entamé un duel à mort, tous deux munis d'un sabre tranchant comme des lames de rasoirs. Alors qu'une troupe entière de soldats se  pressait de rejoindre au plus vite leur chef, la jeune femme avait pu suivre les moindres parades échangées entre eux. Et le plus étonnant restait ce rythme soutenu et rapide qu'ils avaient suivi sans la moindre difficulté. D'autant plus étonnant lorsque l'on constatait la jeunesse du pilote.

Le combat perdu, l'adolescent était parti sous les injonctions de Treize. Mais ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé. Comme lors de ce premier jour, le pilote 05 avait toujours montré une détermination sans limite et un sens du devoir et de l'honneur plus important pour lui que sa propre survie. Il vivait pour la pérennité des traditions passées et non pour lui-même. Cette dévotion était particulièrement rare et précieuse dans l'esprit d'un soldat. Cela le rendait efficace et fonctionnel. 

Cela n'empêchait pas que l'être humain qu'elle était alors et aujourd'hui s'inquiétait à l'idée qu'un homme puisse à ce point oublier de vivre sa vie. Les événements de cette année, lui avaient démontré qu'en absence de guerres les beaux idéaux du garçon n'avaient pas toujours suffis à le remettre sur la voie. A moins que ses mésaventures avec toutes ces demoiselles n'aient été que le dessus de l'iceberg qu'était un plus profond problème.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans aucune hésitation, Lady Une se dirigea droit sur sa cible. L'ayant aperçu, Wufei ne dit plus un mot. Il savait pertinemment que la liste de ses reproches à son égard était longue comme le Nil.

- J'attendais votre rapport sur mon bureau ce soir lieutenant Chang.

- Ben alors Wufy ? On est plus aussi méticuleux qu'avant ?

- J'ai pris le temps de le taper en venant ici.

- En moto ?

- Je suis venu en train crétin.

- Cela signifie t'il que j'aurais la joie de ne pas l'attendre plus longtemps ?

- Vous l'aurez dés ce soir à la fin de cette soirée. 

- Je l'espère lieutenant, je l'espère.

Sans dire un mot de plus la jeune femme redevint la douce Une qu'ils connaissaient tous et qui se fit un honneur d'aller aider Quatre à dresser le dîner.

- Et ben. Encore un peu et on pouvait lui offrir de nouvelles lunettes.

- Ne dit pas ça Maxwell. Elle n'est pas de nouveau malade. Elle a bien le droit d'être en colère parfois.

Duo s'abstint de tout commentaire. Depuis quand Wufei trouvait-il des circonstances atténuantes aux femmes de son entourages ? Plus surprenant encore, fut Trowa lui posant une question.

- Dis moi Wufei. 

- hum ?

- Ca me gène de te poser cette question mais Cathy a refuser de venir elle aussi.

- Et ?

- Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

- Cette année ou durant la guerre ?

Apercevant de loin que le bel effort de communication de Trowa allait se terminer en guerre éclair, Zecks intervint une seconde avant l'explosion.

- Il me semble que Dorothy allait la chercher pour la ramener à la maison. Relena et Noin semblaient décidé à organiser un week-end entre femmes.

- Me dites pas que Dorothy a des vues sur Cathy !

- Je n'en sais rien Duo. Il ne s'agissait que d'un dîner.

- Peut-être. Mais pour peu que Sally vienne à embarquer ma petite Hilde et on est foutu !

- Tu nous expliques en quoi ce serait grave Maxwell !

- Je pensais qu'elles rétablisseraient nos défaillances.

- Tu répètes.

- Ben avec cette histoire, j'en viens à croire qu'aucun de nous n'est vraiment normal 

- Parce que tu en doutes encore.

- Inutile d'être désagréable !

Semblant vexé, le natté allait s'éloigné quand Wufei le stoppa en le retenant par le poignet.

- Attend.

- T'inquiète, moi aussi je t'aime Wufy.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende Duo se jeta littéralement dans ses bras pour une étreinte que les trois autre pilotes avaient déjà subit une fois depuis le début de la soirée. Loin de le repousser, le chinois ne dit rien. Après tout, ils aimaient tous ses marques d'affection pour ce qu'elles étaient. Le symbole même de Duo. Le gardant dans ses bras quelques nano secondes, Wufei ne se limita toute fois pas dans ses adjectifs.

- Crétins.

~*~*~*~*~*~

La soirée prenait finalement fin. Il était 3h passé et tous les visages exprimaient la même fatigue et lassitude. Nul doute qu'il était plus que temps pour eux tous de partir se reposer pour la nuit. 

Dans une belle organisation, Heero et Quatre allèrent voir chacun de leurs invités pour leur remettre le nom et la situation géographique de leur chambre respective. Tous avaient donc disparus l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que Treize prenne conscience qu'il était le dernier à être resté au rez-de-chaussée. Il allait donc monter à son tour quand une silhouette se refléta sur un rayon de lune. 

Finalement il n'était pas le dernier. 

- Vous êtes encore là ?

- hum.

- J'étais tenté de me faire un café. En prendriez-vous un avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Sitôt dit, Treize se rendit lui-même dans la cuisine pour mettre en marche la cafetière. Manque de chance, il ne s'agissait là que d'appareils sophistiqués dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, serviteurs à son service oblige.

- Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

- J'ai peur de devoir avouer que je pourrais piloter n'importe quel mobil les yeux fermés mais que cette machine m'intimide.

- Asseyez-vous.

Trop heureux qu'on vienne à son aide, l'ancien général s'exécuta. Mais il comprit bien vite que le jeune homme allait lui faire payer cher son intrusion dans ce qu'il devait vouloir être un moment d'intime solitude. Suivant la politesse de base, le natté lui avait demandé quel type de café il désirait avoir avant de partir dans un long et inépuisable monologue, sur les dangers de la caféine, déviant sur le moindre sujet abordable de son répertoire. 

Finalement, Treize prenait conscience qu'il préférerait rester chez lui et profiter du jeune homme par l'intermédiaire de sa télé couleur. Il pouvait au moins à tout heure du jour et de la nuit profiter de l'image en coupant au besoin le son. Car dans la vie réelle, Duo Maxwell semblait réellement impossible à faire taire.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Flash back 13_**

Il venait d'être une fois encore roué de coups et lâchement jeté au sol. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était exténué tandis que ses blessures devaient le déchirer de toute part. Pourtant, son sourire était encore présent sur ses lèvres. 

Treize n'en revenait pas. Ce gamin était à moitié mort et il souriait encore comme si tout cela était naturel. L'interrogatoire musclé n'avait absolument rien donné et le général voyait avec angoisse des lueurs dangereuses dans les yeux de ses hommes. Aucun doute que certains d'entre eux désiraient passer à une autre forme de sévices pour faire parler le prisonnier. Lui trouvait qu'ils en avaient déjà assez fait. Jamais encore, il n'avait permis qu'on batte ainsi un adolescent. Malheureusement son statut de pilote de Gundam faisait de cet enfant en premier lieu l'ennemie juré d'OZ, de la Terre et surtout de la fondation Romefeller.

Jugeant toutefois que c'en était assez, Treize se pressa de sortir de la salle vidéo d'où il assistait à toute la scène pour se précipiter dans la cellule avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

Il ne regretta pas un seul instant sa précipitation. Car à peine avait-il ouvert d'un geste brusque et rapide la porte qu'il pouvait déjà apercevoir l'un des gardes soulever une partie de la chemise noir du garçon. Ces types n'avaient vraiment aucun honneur pour agir de la sorte. Excédé de leur attitude révoltante et de leurs regards vulgaires posés sur le corps tremblant de leur victime, le général se fit entendre en les sommant de partir d'une voix forte et posée. 

- Sortez !

Ne voyant pas ses hommes bouger, il ne se retint pas d'insister. Ceux-là pouvaient dire adieux à leur carrière.

- Je vous ai demandé de sortir !

Alors seulement, les soldats déçus à l'idée qu'ils n'auraient pas leur récompense abandonnèrent leur proie. Pour Duo, la surprise était de taille. Treize Kushinada en personne venait d'entrer dans se cellule. Il s'apprêtait donc à subir à présent les tortures de l'homme placer à la tête de l'Organisation Zodiacale quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui sans gestes brusques. 

- Je tiens à m'excuser 02. Mes hommes sont des barbares qui ne connaissent que la brutalité. 

S'approchant  un peu plus du prisonnier, L'adulte pu enfin voir face à lui un jeune homme aux traits doux et raffinés dont le contour du visage avait subit de grave préjudice. Quel monstre avait eu le cran de brutaliser pareille beauté. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il s'était encore approché. Puis doucement, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus que d'un animal sauvage,  il avait sortit l'un de ses mouchoirs brodés en soies dont il n'avait pas d'usage pour essuyer une partie du visage ensanglanté. Quelques passages avaient suffis pour redécouvrir une œuvre d'art. Nul doute qu'il venait de tomber sous le charme du garçon. Mais comme il le disait plus tôt, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

- …

- Ecoutez 02. Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je suis ici pour découvrir une bonne fois pour toute où se trouvent vos compagnons d'arme. Comprenez bien que notre but n'est pas de les éliminer. Je ne tuerais aucun d'entre vous. Non, notre objectif est de vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas dans le bon camp. Les colonies vous utilisent. Elles ne souhaitent pas gagner leur indépendance contre une Terre manipulatrice. Elles ne désirent que nous détruire. 

Duo avait donné l'impression de l'écouter puis de réfléchir sérieusement. Si bien que quelques minutes après, le miracle avait enfin eu lieu. Le pilote avait brisé le silence tendu pour se décider à parler.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise tout ce que je sais ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je m'asseoir ? C'est que cela risque d'être long et vos soldats ne m'ont guère épargné.

- Bien sur. 

Se reculant de quelques pas, Treize lui apporta sans plus tarder une chaise sur lequel, il l'aida même à s'asseoir.

- Alors voilà. Je suis né sur L2. Du moins c'est ce que je suppose puisque mes souvenirs commencent sur cette colonie…. 

Ainsi il avait commencé à parler, parler et parler. Ce garçon n'était pas un soldat né, c'était un bavard invétéré qui ne cessait de lui raconter les choses les plus inutiles comme les plus invraisemblables. Le pire c'est qu'il était persuadé qu'il lui disait toute la vérité. L'ennui, c'est que toutes ces paroles ne menaient strictement nulle part et ne servaient à rien. Il n'y avait rien de concret. Rien qui ne soit susceptible d'être utilisable pour la recherche des autres pilotes. 

Sachant pertinemment que le prisonnier se moquait de lui, Treize tenta de le faire taire. Mais cela devint vite un désir impossible à obtenir. Les lèvres du garçon ne s'arrêtaient plus. C'était devenu une véritable torture. Depuis plus de deux heures de patience, il avait encore des choses à dire. Il en était même arrivé à critiquer l'absence de mode dans les costumes de sa garde rapprochée. 

- C'est assez ! Taisez-vous !

- Vous m'avez demandé de parler, il faut savoir.

Poussé à bout, Treize finit par abandonner l'espoir de retrouver une seconde de silence. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête mais ne voulait plus frapper le visage angélique déjà que trop marqué par les bleus et les coupures pour autant. Alors sans même s'en rendre compte l'aristocrate se pencha finalement sur les lèvres en mouvements pour déposer sur elles ses propres lèvres. 

C'est  ainsi que le miracle eu enfin lieu. Le silence. Rare et si précieux. 

Il était enfin en paix. Du moins le temps de quelques courtes secondes. C'est au cours de ces secondes que l'homme prit conscience de ses actes. Il n'était finalement pas meilleurs que ces porcs qu'il avait fait sortir un peu plus tôt. L'enfant était à peine face à lui depuis quelques heures qu'il se jetait à son tour sur son corps frêle et pourtant si désirable. Seigneur. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'oser penser de cette manière. Voilà ce que la guerre avait fait de lui. Un pédophile. Un simple pervers attiré par les traits fins d'un adolescent. 

Révulsé par sa propre attitude, Treize se détacha sans un regard pour le pilote avant de sortir sans plus attendre de la cellule. Il était plus que temps qu'il s'échappe. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait sinon pu entreprendre. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Comme perdu dans ses propres cauchemars, Treize voyait les lèvres bouger et les sons en sortir comme la pire de toutes les tortures. Etait-il humainement possible de tenir si longtemps sans jamais marquer la moindre pose dans son débit ? La solution aurait été de se lever et partir. Laisser enfin seul ce garçon qui ne devait attendre que cette délivrance. Mais autant les paroles le répulsaient, autant la vue de cet ancien pilote aussi près de lui l'hypnotisait. N'ayant pas, malgré les années passées, trouvé de nouvelles solutions plus efficaces, Treize apposa sans prévenir ses lèvres sur celles du bavard. Et comme à l'époque de leur première confrontation, le silence se fit aussitôt.

Soulager, ce fut de lui-même et sans attendre plus longtemps que Treize se recula.

- Ca fait deux fois que vous agissez ainsi avec moi.

- Pardonnez moi 02 mais je n'en pouvais plus.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître insistant mais je vous ai déjà dit posséder un prénom. Il ne m'a peut-être pas été donné pas mes parents, il n'en reste pas moins le mien.

A cette réponse pleine d'amertume et d'agressivité, Treize su qu'il avait mal agit. En plus de lui imposer sa présence, il venait de l'insulter sans le vouloir. Ne pouvant pas faire pire, il se décida de prendre la carte de la vérité. A quoi bon mentir quand toutes vos actions blessent celui qui est face à vous. 

- Croyez le ou pas. Mais votre matricule, reste pour moi la dernière entrave susceptible de mettre suffisamment de distance entre vous et moi

- Expliquez-vous.

- Je ne serais le faire.

- Forcez-vous

- Je pense sincèrement vous désirer depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré après votre arrestation.

- Pourquoi être partit de la cellule dans ce cas ? Qui vous empêchait de prendre ce que vous désiriez à cet instant ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de voler quoique ce soit. Mes partenaires ont toujours été conscients et consentants. 

- …

Treize était surpris par l'attitude du jeune homme. Il retrouvait face à lui le pilote émérite qui avait joué avec OZ une année durant et non le jeune adulte sur actif qu'il avait côtoyé tout au long de la soirée.

- Oserais-je vous demander de me suivre dans le salon que nous discutions plus à notre aise.

Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard et Duo lui faisait un signe de tête en direction de la porte de cuisine.

- A vous l'honneur

~*~*~*~*~*~

Suivant le mouvement général, Heero et Quatre se retirèrent dans leur chambre à coucher. Cette dernière au ton dominant bleu pastel était une fois de plus spectatrice des ébats de ses occupants. Avançant par petits pas car enlacés, les deux jeunes gens ne cessaient de se dévorer entre chaque vêtements défaits voir subtilement arrachés. Ils tombaient sur le lit quand Heero, loin de ses habitudes posa une question.

- Tu as bien donné la chambre Emeraude à Trowa ?

- Pour qui tu me prends Heero ? Ce n'est pas comme si leur nom avait été choisit au hasard !

- Bien.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Réponse demain matin.

- Même si je tente de te convaincre ?

Devant la moue coquine du jeune empathe, Heero ne pu résister.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Quatre donna un coup de hanche bien placé pour inverser leur situation. Alors au dessus du corps tendu d'Heero, l'angelot se transforma en petit diable.

- Je pourrais aussi partir. M'éloigner de toi le temps que tu cesses d'avoir des secrets à mon égard.

Loin de craindre un tel départ, Heero posa ses mains brûlantes vers la taille de son amant. Déboutonnant d'un geste le premier bouton de son pantalon, elles glissèrent ensuite sous le vêtement relâché en partant de la base des reins. Par de légères pressions, il imposa ainsi à Quatre de descendre doucement pour se reposer complètement sur lui. Il lui suffisait alors de commencer un léger mouvement de vas et viens pour que le désir du jeune arabe contraigne ce dernier à abandonner la partie. 

- Tu pourrais, en effet.

Incapable de répondre, Quatre ne laissa passer qu'un soupir de bien-être aux travers de ses lèvres. C'était terrible pour lui d'accepter qu'il était tout simplement trop dépendant du japonais pour que son chantage puisse être ne serait-ce que crédible. Et son malheur voulait qu'Heero le sache pertinemment.  

- Puisque tu ne sembles pas enclin à réellement agir. Tu auras droit à un cadeau de consolation.

Les mains ayant dévié de cible, Quatre ne pu retenir un véritable cri. Pour leur sauvegarde, une partie de plus en plus réduite de son esprit se rappelait avec bonheur que leur nouvelle maison avait des pièces parfaitement insonorisées les uns des autres. Une deuxième caresse stratégique et l'arabe se laissa revenir sur le dos. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. 

La tache réalisée, Heero revint à son visage le temps de quelques baisers, lui permettant enfin de lui donner sa réponse au creux de l'oreille.  

- Arigato.

Le reste ne fut plus que soupirs et froissements de draps.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zecks se dirigea avec déception vers la chambre indiquée par Heero. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir entendu la description de celle donnée à Trowa. Ce dernier s'était éclipsé si vite, qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir pu frapper à sa porte pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il fallait croire que l'instant magique sur la terrasse ne se verrait jamais plus renouvelé. Car sa garde personnelle n'aurait plus aucun mal à le retrouver dés le lendemain, l'obligeant à quitter ce périmètre non sécurisé et brisant ainsi tous ses espoirs d'avenir meilleur.

Entrant finalement dans sa chambre plus qu'attristé par ce mauvais concours de circonstance, Zecks ne pu  retenir une exclamation de satisfaction. La pièce était tout bonnement somptueuse. Le papier d'un vert pâle et atypique faisait ressortir à merveille les meubles d'un style très…étrange. Disons que l'idée donnait à penser qu'on se trouvait dans une loge d'artiste de cirque.

La compensation serait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à rêver de son trapéziste dans un tel environnement. Exténué par sa longue journée, le jeune homme décida de prendre toutefois le temps pour une douche. L'eau chaude l'aiderait à se détendre et par la suite trouver le sommeil. Il se déshabilla donc, laissant ses vêtements sur le lit puis se dirigea sans hésitation vers la douche. N'apercevant pas la chemise abandonnée à terre, il ouvrit sans plus attendre le rideau pour découvrir l'impossible.

Devant lui se trouvait Trowa Barton, pilote n°03, dénué de tous vêtements. Mais dont le corps tout entier était recouvert d'une mousse savonneuse.

- Je…

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à lui ? Nul doute qu'il allait le prendre à présent pour un véritable pervers !

- Je ne comprends pas. Heero m'avait indiqué cette chambre. 

-…

- La couleur, tout correspond. Je…

Il n'était qu'un crétin fini. Au lieu de sortir, il poursuivait ses explications sans pouvoirs détacher ses yeux du corps si parfait qui lui faisait face. Pire, il venait à l'instant de prendre conscience qu'il avait réagit dés la première seconde. Nu comme un vers, son désir ne pouvait pas ne pas passer inaperçu. 

- Je…

Trowa était plus que surpris par cette étrange interruption. Mais de toute évidence, le plus gêné était Zecks et il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant à cela. Lui comme Heero avait pris l'habitude depuis tout petit de se laver dans des douches communes, qu'elles soient militaires ou non. Alors la nudité n'avait pour eux rien d'exceptionnel. De toute évidence, il en était autrement pour l'ancien prince. Quoiqu'un détail peu discret laissait entendre qu'il n'y avait pas que le seul fait de voir un corps nu qui embarrassait le jeune homme. 

Croyant sans difficulté la bonne foie de Zecks, Trowa se dit que cette histoire nécessiterait une petite explication avec l'investigateur d'un tel piège. Un an de paix et Heero était devenu pire que Duo. Car à l'inverse de l'américain, lui faisait ses coups en douce. En attendant, après avoir fantasmé toute la soirée sur le corps qui lui faisait face, le jeune homme se décida qu'il était temps qu'ils se parlent honnêtement. Du moins après avoir répondu à leurs premiers désirs communs.

Voyant le visage à présent blanc de Zecks, Trowa se contenta de lui jeter dans les mains la petite éponge moussante qu'il utilisait.

- Puisque vous êtes là. Rendez-vous utile.

Zecks se demanda s'il avait bel et bien entendu. C'était quoi cette remarque ?

- Zecks ?

- oui ?

- mon dos.

En décodé, il voulait qu'il lui frotte le dos ? Dans l'état où il était ? Voyant là sa chance, mais ne voulant surtout pas mal agir, Zecks Merquize entra dans la salle de douche tout en gardant une certaine distance. Puis avec une extrême précaution, il posa sa petite éponge sur le dos mouillé du français. Ce dernier ne lui disant rien, les gestes se firent un peu plus fermes tandis que la seconde main tentait une avancée dangereuse. Se déposant sous une caresse sur l'épaule gauche, il n'entendit qu'un léger soupir. Etait-ce de l'exaspération ? Et si oui, de ne pas le voir agir plus vite ou de se permettre ce genre de gestes déplacés ?

La question ne se posa plus lorsque Trowa se laissa tout simplement aller contre lui. Alors libéré du moindre doute, les deux mains dénouèrent un à un les muscles tendus des épaules avant d'entreprendre un long voyage sur le torse du garçon. A ce rythme, les simples contacts qu'ils partageaient suffiraient à le savonner à son tour dans sa totalité. Ce fut à moitié le cas lorsque Trowa se retourna soudain pour plaquer sans un mot son compagnon de douche contre l'une des parois. A son tour il découvrait le dos tout en muscles de son partenaire.

Dans ce dernier mouvement, Zecks déclencha l'ouverture de l'eau sur le pommeau de douche accroché en hauteur de sorte qu'ils soient alors sous le jet d'eau chaude. N'en pouvant plus, Les deux hommes se firent enfin face pour échanger deux ans après leur première rencontre, un baiser emprunt d'une passion qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas eux même. Sous le jet d'eau, Zecks pu aussi apercevoir le visage tout entier de son futur amant. Les cheveux plaqués en arrière, il était tout simplement méconnaissable, bien qu'encore plus beau avec ses yeux brillants d'un désir assumé.

- Tu es magnifique.

- ….

- je…

- …

Il aurait voulu lui dire. Lui demander de pouvoir rester tout au long de la nuit et non juste pour cette douche des plus sensuels. Mais son cadet l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus. Une main sur les lèvres, il se contenta ensuite de lier ses bras autour de son cou et d'effleurer de ses lèvres l'une de ses oreilles.

- Fais moi juste l'amour.

Le blond comprit à cet instant que Trowa venait de faire un énorme effort. Il n'avait sûrement aucune envie de parler à cet instant. Pourtant il l'avait fait dans l'unique but de le rassurer et le certifier dans ses doutes. Appréciant son geste, Zecks fit de même. Une main sur les lèvres aimées et il l'intima à son tour au silence.

- Ne te force pas. 

Un baiser pour l'empêcher de lui répondre et Zecks reprit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre de mots. Reste seulement toi-même avec moi.

De toute évidence, il venait de marquer un point. Les yeux surpris, Trowa devait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui demande une confirmation sur sa proposition de partie de jambes en l'air. Finissant par l'embrasser à l'endroit exact de la jugulaire, Zecks laissa finalement sortir les derniers mots cohérents qu'il lui murmurait le reste de la nuit.

- Je t'aime.

En pensant tout autant à son égard, Trowa le lui fit comprendre par des gestes et non pas par des mots. 

Sortant de la salle de bain après avoir à peine prit le temps de refermer les robinets, Zecks déposa avec douceur, le corps toujours mouillé qu'il portait au centre même du grand lit. Rejoignant aussitôt son cadet, commença alors pour eux une longue, très longue nuit faite de douceur et de découverte.

~*~*~*~*~*~

La chambre Ebène. Pitié. Faites que ce ne soit pas celle initialement prévue pour Duo toute tapissée de Noir.

Un peu inquiet du nom de code de sa chambre à coucher, Wufei ouvrit sa porte pour découvrir une véritable beauté. Du papier aux mobiliers, tout était dans les tons de l'ancienne Asie. Qu'il s'agisse du papier blanc écru agrémenté de quelques Kanji écris en encre de chine ou du futon. Rien ne manquait pour faire de cette pièce un modèle du genre. Nul doute que sa nuit allait être douce et calme dans cette atmosphère qu'il aimait tant.

Il entrait finalement à peine dans sa chambre quand il fut brutalement poussé à l'intérieur. La porte claquée derrière son dos, il eut alors à peine le temps de se retourner que son chef le poussait sans douceur contre un mur.

- Lady Une ?

- Mon rapport. 

- Dans la sacoche sur le petit buffet du bas.

- Bien.

Loin de s'éloigner de lui, la jeune femme fit glisser ses mains le long de la boutonnière de la chemise blanche de son lieutenant.

- Je vous ai trouvé particulièrement irrespectueux à mon égard ce soir.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle se pencha alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Pour cela, vous méritez une correction lieutenant.

- Attention capitaine. Vous, vous approchez dangereusement du harcèlement sexuel. 

- Et cela vous fait peur ?

D'un mouvement vif des hanches, Wufei intervertit en une fraction de seconde leur position, adossant à son tour, la jeune femme au mur. Bien qu'approchant prochainement les 20 ans, le chinois était plus jeune de quelques années que sa supérieure. Pourtant sa croissance rapide et sa musculature indéniable faisait de lui son égale à part entière.

- Vous, vous rendez sur un terrain glissant capitaine.

Ne restant pas inactif à ce petit jeu, Wufei glissa ses doigts sous les bretelles blanches et fragiles pour les détacher totalement des bras. La robe ne tenait plus à cet instant que par le maintient de la fermeture éclair

- Ne croyez pas avoir le dessus sur moi lieutenant. Je suis votre supérieur.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une Onna [11]

- Certes. Mais vous oubliez un détail Chang. Hilde était votre sous fifre. Elle ne pouvait vous tenir tête. Quand aux lieutenants Noin et Poe, elles n'étaient que vos égales au titre réjouissant d'Onna comme vous le dite si bien.

- Et vous ?

Une prise maîtrisée d'art martiaux et le jeune homme se retrouva couché à terre, Lady Une au dessus de lui.

- Moi ? Mais moi, je connais tous vos secrets. Ces chères demoiselles esseulées se sont toutes confiées à moi pendant vos relations et après vos ruptures. Je connais le moindre de vos secrets. La moindre de vos exigences ou faiblesses.

Alors qu'une de ses mains glissait avec précision sur l'entrejambe de son lieutenant, la jeune femme ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils étaient bien loin, à cet instant, de la douce ambassadrice de la paix et du soldat émérite à l'honneur immortel.

- La question reste. Aurez-vous le cran d'utiliser vos informations dans la pratique chef ?

- C'est ce que nous allons voir lieutenant. Ne soyez donc pas si pressé.

N'en attendant pas d'avantage le capitaine abaissa son visage pour embrasser le jeune homme. Mais alors que Wufei s'avançait pour aller à sa rencontre, elle recula pour l'en empêcher. Leur petit jeu dura ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne craque. D'une seconde prise, le chinois inversa une fois encore leur position. Ainsi en rapport de force son premier baiser fut agrémenté de sang. Une venait belle et bien de le mordre. Un autre que lui aurait pu avoir pour réaction de la frapper pour une telle rébellion. Mais lui n'attendait peut-être que cela finalement. Une femme, mais une femme qui saurait lui être égale et ne pas se laisser aller à la soumission. 

Finalement, il s'abaissa de nouveau sur les lèvres pâles pour goûter avec plus de subtilité le parfum fruité du rouge à lèvre. Et fait étrange et merveilleux à la fois, ce second baiser se trouva beaucoup plus apprécié par les deux parties. 

Alors que Wufei s'occupait à présent de faire descendre d'une lenteur extrême la fermeture éclair cousue sur toute la longueur de la robe blanche. Lady Une arracha tout simplement la chemise de son soldat, envoyant ainsi les boutons aux quatre coins de la chambre. 

- Cette chemise m'avait coûté une fortune.

- Pas moins que les bretelles de ma robe.

Elle marquait un point. Lui n'aurait qu'à trouver du fil et une aiguille pour recoudre les boutons. Tandis, que sa robe nécessiterait une retouche d'un spécialiste. Car il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne une telle merveille. Pour se faire pardonner, le jeune homme fit l'effort d'attraper l'un des oreillers posés sur le lit pour le lui glisser sous la nuque puisque la perspective de ne pas bouger du sol semblait satisfaire les deux parties. Penser ainsi au confort de la jeune femme lui fit marquer à son tour un point. 

Finalement, il n'en faudrait peut-être pas plus pour que les deux individus finissent par se respecter l'un l'autre.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Au petit matin, alors que la maisonnée entière semblait endormit, deux personnes n'avaient pas encore fermé l'œil. Toujours assises sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée toujours en fonction, elles restaient blottis, l'une sur l'autre. Bien que des plus déshabillés, elles s'étaient contentées de flirter innocemment tout au long de la nuit entre deux conversations à cœurs ouverts des plus sérieuses. Actuellement, le plus jeune allongé sur son aîné, s'attelait à la création d'un magnifique suçon à la base de son cou.

- Duo.

- Hum…

- Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder plus longtemps ici. Ils ne tarderont pas à descendre

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mais puisque tu insistes pour que l'on profite de l'espace d'un grand lit.

Treize était plus qu'amusé par le personnage qui lui faisait face. Tour à tour, joker du roi ou bouffon, il pouvait devenir le plus impitoyable des assassins et se transformer à la seconde en attachant petit chat avide de tendresse. Le chat actuel lui laissait d'ailleurs comprendre depuis de longues minutes qu'il n'était pas contre l'extension de leurs baisers à des pratiques plus poussées.

- Où veux-tu te rendre alors ?

- Tu portes et j'indique le chemin.

Un partage des taches qui convenait totalement au général.

- Et par où commençons-nous ?

- Deuxième étage.

Se relevant de son mieux, Treize emporta ainsi le corps léger de l'adolescent dont les bras et jambes étaient noués autour de lui.

- Après, il faudra prendre à droite.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Le réveil venait d'afficher 7h00 quand une main stoppa la sonnerie une seconde avant son déclenchement. Après la longue nuit qu'ils venaient tous de passer, son ange pouvait bien dormir tout son saoul. Se levant donc sans un bruit, Heero s'extirpa des couvertures avant de récupérer sous le lit un livre qu'il posa à sa place.

Ceci fait, il sortit sans un bruit pour se rendre dans chacune des chambres occupées et y déposer un même présent. Lors de ses visites éclairs, le jeune homme pu constater que chacune de ses prévisions s'était belle et bien réalisée. Un sourire aux lèvres, il quitta la dernière chambre. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas dans la vie. Des bases solides sur lesquelles on pouvait se reposer sans craindre qu'elle s'écroule. Duo était de ces bases qui solidifiaient sa vie à lui. Comme attendu, il n'y avait encore personne dans sa chambre. Car comme attendu, ce n'était qu'à présent seulement qu'il y montait enfin. Comme espéré, en revanche, il ne s'y rendait pas seul.

Le japonais arrivait en haut de l'escalier du second étage où se trouvaient toutes les chambres quand il fit face à son meilleur ami à moitié déshabillé, porté avec précaution par un Treize quelque peu déstabilisé de rencontrer qui que ce soit dans ce genre de situation. Heero étant lui habitué aux frasques du natté alors il fit comme à son habitude.

- Bonne nuit Duo-kun.

- Miciiiiiiiii Hee-chan.

Deux murmures que Treize abandonna de décrypter. Comment ces deux là, pouvaient-ils se croiser ainsi et trouver cette situation si normale ?

- J'avais dis à droite treize

Revenant au présent, le jeune homme suivit enfin les indications pour les emmener dans une chambre des plus claires. Alors que leur fenêtre donnait sur le lever du soleil, les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier de couleur améthyste s'approchant à l'identique de la couleur de son propriétaire.

Allongé sur le lit, Treize au dessus de lui mais prenant le temps d'observer les lieux, Duo se laissa aller dans les coussins en regardant lui aussi l'environnement qui les entourait.

- C'est Hee-chan qui me l'a fait. Elle est magnifique.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. De toute évidence, le garçon avait été touché par le geste de son ami. Cela ne le rendait que plus adorable encore. Alors cessant d'observer ses murs sans réel intérêt, Treize s'attaqua avec volupté et le style qui lui était incomparable de déshabiller son futur amant. Il y prenait tout le temps nécessaire tandis que Duo se laissait partir sans retenu sur les rives du plaisir. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'était pas le plus expérimenté. Il n'aurait pas à faire attention au moindre de ses gestes pour ne pas effrayer ou brusquer l'autre. Non, aujourd'hui, il se laissait faire et appréciait à se juste valeur cette nouvelle position. 

- Loin de moi, l'idée de vouloir casser l'ambiance mais il va nous manquer quelques petites choses.

Ouvrant finalement un œil, Duo n'eut pas besoin de dessin. Il le referma donc sans plus attendre, non sans oublier de répondre à la question.

- Premier tiroir de la table de nuit.

- Tu es déjà venu ici ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas comment…

- Hee-chan a fait ma chambre. Hee-chan sait où je range ce genre de chose.

Treize ne voulait pas décevoir son ami, mais il y avait quand même une différence entre décorer une pièce à votre intention et la remplir à vos habitudes. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit le dit tiroir pas accès de confiance, il trouva tube et petits paquets soigneusement rangés.

Du coup, il se demandait s'il y avait aussi une explication pour la présence de deux exemplaires d'un même livre sur la table de nuit concernée.

- hummmmm

Dépité de cette longue absence, Duo rouvrit finalement les deux yeux. Hee-chan aurait-il oublié de penser à ce genre de chose ? A première vue, il dirait non, les quelques effets nécessaires étant à présent posés sur le lit. Alors quoi ? Treize avait changé d'avis ? Regardant dans la direction du regard de l'homme, Duo comprit enfin le problème.

- On verra ça plus tard Treize. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le livre d'Hee-chan !

- Et ça tu le sais comment ?

- Crois le ou pas mais il me l'a fait lire tout au long de son écriture. Si tu préfères, j'ai été son re-lecteur. Alors comme je le connais par cœur, je te ferais un résumé avant qu'on ne rejoigne tout le monde. 

- …

- Treize ?

- hum ?

- Si tu veux, tu peux t'en aller et le lire dans une autre chambre d'ami.

- Et perdre ce pourquoi je suis venu ici ?

Un sourire de pur malice certifia le Shinigami qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu sa nuit (ou plutôt matinée) d'amour. Revenant enfin aux lèvres sucrées qui attendaient désespérément un peu plus d'attention, Treize ne cessa plus un seul instant de les mettre à contribution. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ce qui est désagréable quand vous êtes insomniaque, c'est que l'heure de votre couché importe peu, vous vous réveillerez toujours à la même heure. Dépité, Wufei ne savait que faire. Se lever et risquer de réveiller son capitaine qui dormait profondément, sa tête sur son torse ? Ou rester ainsi à compter les secondes qui passent ? Cherchant un signe qui puisse l'aider à choisir, il aperçu surtout un livre sur sa table de chevet. Finalement ses amis informés de son problème, lui avait laissé de quoi profiter encore un peu de la chaleur du futon. Appréciant leur geste, il ne lit même pas la couverture pour passer aussi vite à la page d'accueil.

« A mes frères d'armes »

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour piquer de façon positive toute sa curiosité. 

Lorsque le jeune homme tournait sa cinquantième page, il ne prit même pas conscience que sa compagne venait de lui parler. Le voyant à ce point absorbé par sa lecture, Lady Une se tourna du coté de sa table de nuit pour apercevoir le même ouvrage. Alors à son tour, elle commença à en lire quelques pages.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zecks ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dormant tous deux sur le dos, il laissait depuis déjà de longues minutes l'une de ses mains aller et venir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Trowa. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis et pourtant, lui était des plus reposés. Jamais encore, il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Ayant peut-être exagéré ses caresses, les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent paresseusement pour lui faire face.

- Bien dormi ?

Un mouvement de paupières l'informa que oui. Finalement au cours de la nuit, Zecks avait appris plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était si simple de comprendre ce que le garçon lui disait. Alors pourquoi lui imposer la parole quand il savait si bien se faire comprendre autrement.

Ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation, le blond fondit littéralement sur les lèvres encore rougies de leurs derniers baisers. Il reprenait donc pour la énième fois, l'exploration de l'autre quand Trowa se dégagea doucement. 

- C'est toi qui as apporté ces livres ?

- Quels livres ?

N'ayant pas vu jusqu'alors les deux ouvrages présents à leurs cotés, Zecks ne su quoi répondre. Ce qu'il voyait surtout c'était le nom de l'auteur.

« Odin Low »

- Je ne veux pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives. Mais est-ce bien Heero qui s'appelait ainsi avant que le professeur J ne lui donne son nom actuel ?

 - Je confirme, C'était le nom de son mentor. A sa mort, lui n'en ayant pas l'avait repris pour continuer à respecter ses derniers contrats.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ce matin là, Quatre se réveilla comme un chaton. S'étirant doucement mais longuement, il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour comprendre qu'il était seul. Comme bien souvent encore, le soldat parfait et ses heures de lever matinale avaient encore frappé. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien grave s'il n'était pas un accro des grasses matinées. D'autant plus depuis qu'il l'avait convertit aux bien faits des petites siestes improvisées.

Quoiqu'il en soit, si l'absence d'Heero à ses cotés n'avait rien d'étonnant, la présence d'un livre sur le lit l'était un peu plus. Sans compter que le titre était écris dans sa langue à lui et non en japonais alors que cet ouvrage ne lui appartenait pas.

Plus curieux encore le nom de l'auteur. Comment était-ce possible ?

Croyant encore rêver, Quatre ne pu toutefois s'empêcher d'ouvrir le roman pour y lire les premières lignes.

« C'est le jour de l'automne que je suis né. Je ne parle pas de ma vraie date de naissance. Car comme beaucoup de mes compagnons, je l'ignore totalement. Non. Je vous parle du jour où j'ai enfin eu le courage de croiser les prunelles bleues de son regard……….. »

~*~*~*~*~*~

L'après midi débutait quand les premiers jeunes gens descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la salle à manger se trouvait une table dressée pour un buffet et dans le salon de quoi prendre un apéritif des plus copieux. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. 

En moins d'une demi-heure, il ne manquait finalement plus que deux personnes : leur hôte et son compagnon.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont encore dans leur chambre ?

- Erreur Wufei. Quatre a juste du se lever un peu plus tard que d'habitude.

- Marrant comme une petite nuit te permet enfin de te souvenir de mon nom.

Un échange de regard digne de deux duellistes et le combat fut stoppé net par l'arrivée aussi soudaine que précipitée de Quatre.

- Alors Kitty-cat ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le personnage principal du  prochain best seller ?

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Si tu as lu le livre jusqu'à la dernière page, tu sais où le trouver.

Un sourire de joie pour toute réponse et Quatre traversa sans rien ajouter le salon pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers de la terrasse et courir en direction d'un petit banc de bois.

- Tachez de revenir assez vite. On meurt de faim nous T_T !!!!!!!!

- Je me dépêche Duo. Mais par précaution, ne nous attendez pas.

Amusé de voir le petit Quatre lui répondre à 500m de là, Duo sourit de toutes ses dents. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, tout ce bonheur entre ces deux là. Se retournant vers ses autres compagnons, il joua fidèle à ses habitudes, le rôle du majordome remplaçant.

- Puisque Kitty-cat vient de nous donner si gentiment sa bénédiction, je propose qu'on aille se nourrir enfin.

Et ce fut donc sans plus attendre qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Il était temps pour eux de recharger des batteries et de questionner Duo sur cette apparition mystérieuse de livres à leurs cotés.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lorsqu'il approcha du lieu nommé à la dernière page du livre, Quatre pu apercevoir devant lui une silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur. Même aveugle, il aurait pu le reconnaître par la seule aura qui émanait de tout son être.

- Habibi.

Au son de sa voix, Heero se retourna pour lui faire face. Ne ressentant pas le froid comme le commun des mortels, il avait pourtant fini par concevoir qu'il devait apprendre à s'habiller en fonction de la situation. Et cela donnait lieu à des tableaux des plus adorables au plus gourmands. A cet instant, Heero était tout simplement irrésistible, ainsi habillé d'un djean et d'un gros pull roulé en laine épaisse.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Je n'osais pas l'avouer. Trop peur de ne pas réussir à le finir à temps

- C'était magnifique

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oh oui. Tu as un talent évident pour l'écriture. Sans compter que cette histoire… c'est …

- ….

- …notre histoire ?

- Oui notre histoire.

N'en pouvant plus de rester aussi loin de lui, Quatre se jeta tout simplement dans ses bras. Aussitôt, son visage trouva sa place au creux d'une épaule tandis qu'Heero le cajolait avec une tendresse infinie. Lui ne pouvait pas cacher son soulagement. Dans ce livre se trouvaient ses derniers démons mais aussi ses dernières aspirations.

- Heero ?

- hum.

- Pourquoi l'avoir signé Odin Low ?

- Parce que c'est Odin Low qui a enfin trouvé la paix.

- Mais…

Redressant un tout petit peu son visage, Quatre n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait terminé le livre.

- …et Heero ?

- Heero Yuy n'a lui jamais eu besoin de paix. Il est heureux depuis ce premier jour d'automne et ça tu devrais le savoir depuis le début.

Sachant ce que cela signifiait, Quatre rougit comme aux premiers jours. Toujours aussi embarrassé par cette réaction pourtant naturelle, il se cacha de nouveau le visage. Loin de se moquer de lui, Heero lui murmura les mêmes paroles qu'il avait laissé échappé via son esprit le jour évoqué un instant plus tôt.

- Ai shiteru Tenshi

C'est ainsi que telle l'image évoquée dans son livre, on pouvait voir au loin deux silhouettes enlacées sous le couvert d'une pluie de feuilles mortes.

« Aujourd'hui, deux ans après ce premier jour d'automne où nous avons appris à écouter nos rêves, je tiens mon ange entre mes bras et lui murmure tout mon amour mais aussi mon seul et unique voeu. Que chaque feuille qui se détache de ces arbres rougis soit une année de bonheur à ajouter à notre vie commune.

Qualbani fi ikharif – Deux cœurs en Automne.

Odin Low. »

Fin 

09 Novembre 2003

Vous avez pu remarqué que je me suis lâchée cette fois-ci dans les mots Arabes !

C'est un collègue de travail qui m'a fais trois traductions. Alors si elles ne vous semblent pas correctes. Pas la peine de m'hurler dessus, j'ai fait de mon mieux et si c'est faux je corrigerais comme on me dira de faire.

[1] Qualbani fi Ikkarif = Deux cœurs en automne (arabe)

[2] Habibi = Mon amour (arabe) 

[3] Wahid = 01 (arabe)

C'est la manière qu'à Quatre d'engueuler son mamour de ne pas vouloir parler comme tout le monde avec des phrases comportant un sujet verbe complément !

[4] Tenshi = mon ange (japonais)

[5] Kawai = mignon (japonais) 

[6] Ai shiteru = Je t'aime (japonais)

[7] Ouhibouka = Je t'aime (arabe)

[8] yuyiens …. Heu…. ^_^ ça, ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne trouvais juste pas de mots adéquats.

[9] neko = chat (japonais)

[10] La c'est débile. Mais celui qui criait : « je ne suis pas un numéro !!! » dans la série le prisonnier avait justement le numéro 10, numéro de cette note ^_^ Marrant nan ?

[11] Onna = femme (chinois)

Finalement il m'aura fallu la nuit du jeudi et du samedi. Autant vous dire qu'il est 8h30 du mat, que je viens de finir ma nuit blanche (le soleil va bientôt se lever) et que je n'ai pourtant même pas pris une seconde pour observer l'éclipse lunaire qui a eu lieu à 02h28.

Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez remarquez mes efforts dans cette fic. J'y ai mis des couples bizarres (pour moi en tout cas) mais j'ai tenté de les expliquer en reprenant des scènes entières de la série (légèrement adaptées pour la situation off cours ^_^)

Voilà j'espère que c'est pas aussi nul que j'en ai l'impression. Croyez moi ou pas, mais je vois flou là ^_^ et ce depuis plus de 5 heures. Je sens que j'ai passé du temps pour rien pour vous pondre pareille horreur. Mais faut comprendre que l'inspiration ne pouvait pas être géniale en deux jours sur un sujet imposé. En tout cas, vous pouvez être sûres (et ceci n'est pas des paroles en l'air) que c'est la première et dernière fois que je le fais !!! On m'y reprendra plus. Fini les concours (qu'ils soient de dernières minutes ou pas !)

Maintenant je ne peux même pas dire que je vais hiberner pendant deux jours. Il me reste mon update de site à faire. Donc une petite sieste et je reprend le boulot T_T

Au moment où je vais me coucher je me pose la question. Suis-je folle ou juste trop passionné ?

mimi yuy


End file.
